


Carl learns to take charge

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Carl ends up taking charge of people inside the jail and making them do whatever he wants. Who will Carl boss around? What will Carl have them do? Will he get caught? Can anyone stop him or is everyone going to be under Carl's control? There is only one way to find out theses questions.





	1. Glenn

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written by someone else named Ted. He gave me this story to contune it as he felt like he can't come up with anything else. So you be reading his chapters that he has done without me changing anything untul you get to my chapters. I will ket you know when this happens when it comes to it. 
> 
> We don't own The walking dead or work for it anyway.

Carl was now 13, in the world before, his time would have been spent jerking off and discovering his fantasies and attractions, in fact in a parallel universe carl would be at this very second having sex for the first time with his shy slightly plumby next door neighbor. as it was in this world though, carl was much too busy for the thoughts and occupations that usually accomppany a boy of his age. where he should have been thinking that beth looked particulary cold and didnt wear a bra this morning, he was instead going over in his mind all the routes in and out of the prison. where he should have had a bird eyes view of maggie bending over to grab her bag he instead was too busy counting how many zombies now roamed the front area and by how much they had mutliplied since last night 

that isnt to say he did still have his urges he would have to be blind not to get a good view of beth when she changed shirts, or of maggie when her shirt would get wet after doing laundry. heck he even looked at glenn on the rare occassion he walked around without a shirt. he wasnt bi or gay, at least he hoped not, it was just anything at this point would excite him, the party was used to each other and their close proxiity allowed for alot of openness , it wasnt unknown for a member of the male sex to walk around with a semi or a full blown boner in the morning, carl was lucky that he was still small enough to be able to hide his in the band of his boxers, at least that way no one would think he was too small.

everyone knew that actually it was just easier to pretend not to notice as to not embarass the boy. rick, his father, especially liked to walk around with his full mast showing. he even let it fall out "accidently" sometimes. it wasnt huge, daryl was huge. for some reason daryl was shyer then carl and non of them had seen him naked. however on rare occasion he had stripped to his underwear, the bulge was huge, bigger judiths head even. carol seemed to salvate all over him after she first saw it. actually so did beth and maggie. much to glenns dismay. carl knew why, heck everyone knew why, if carl had ever heard the sterostype about asians having small penises he would have believed it. glenn was tiny, his underwear barely bulged and when he walked around with a stiffy he arched his back to make it seem bigger. still carl could tell it was small. it was actaully around the same size at carls at 4.5 inches and he wasnt done growing yet, carl was always filled with a desire to touch it just to see if it felt the same too. the group had actually managed to jerry rig one of the shower rooms to work. it ran cold water but at least it was water. 

the schedule would be women first while the men guarded outside, then they would flip. on this particular day carl and the men were showering later then usual and the women went off to get dinner ready. most of the men showered quickly and left. it was down to carl and glenn. glenn and maggie had been fighting for weeks and carl knew he didnt want to go back and have anothe argument. glenn keep glancing over at him. carl wasnt sure why, but he was enjoying the shower and didnt want to get out out. ahhh fuck it, he heard from glenns area, look carl i need to jerk off real bad, you dont mind if i do that do you carl looked over at glenn, what? you dont mind right, glenn had already started carl was staring at what glenn was doing with his hands, jerk off? what do you mean it was glenns turn for confusion, what? oh come on your thirteen, dont tell me you have never jerked off 

carl shook his head clearly a bit embarrassed by his lack of knowledge oh wow, err ok well its when a dude gets a boner and plays with himself to achieve orgasm carl still looked confused ok look ill show you but if you tell your dad im a dead man so mouth shut ok? carl nodded and mimed zipping his mouth closed glenn went at it bending his knees a bit he jerked off fiercely closing his eyes carl had come closer and was now standing beside the asain man watching him do it. it wasnt long before glenn busted and spewed all over the wall to carls surprise wo that was amazing carl said genuinely impressed yeah it was glenn said like a douche, hey listen you really didnt know what jacking off was? carl said nope wow glenn said taken back why is it weird that i didnt know carl asked afraid of the answer a little, i mean by the time i was your age i was doing it 3 times a day sometimes i would wake up in the middle of the night just to have a session 

wow carl said i didnt know well i guess being couped up with a bunch of older people since before you started puberty probably buts a damper on discovery, ill tell you what, i know its weird to talk to ta parent about this, so how about if you have any questions feel free to ask me you sure that would be to weird carl asked dude i just jacked off in front of you glenn returned i dont think it would be too weird for anything right now he laughed and walked out carl finished his shower with questions swirling about

-_-__--___-----_----_-____-----_------___---___-----_____-----______---_------__--_-_-_______---_ 

it was two weeks before carl got glenn alone enough to ask questions. they had both pulled gaurd duty and were comfortably sitting in the watchtower above lookng down on the slowly growing hoard were going to have to thin them out again glenn remarked offhandely carl agreed and they sat in stony silence for a few minutes before carl got up some nerve hey glenn? yeah? whats up well i was just going to ask.... how exactly do you have sex, i mean well.. glenn got uncomfortable fidgeting around. oh well. you see... a man and women get together and the man sticks his penis in her and basically they grind together and move their hips until the man spurts. i mean thats one way to.. what do you mean one way to? is there more, carl asked curious well yeah.. i mean technically you could do anal, basically the same thing except sticking it up her butt. its how the gay guys do it. also technically stuff like blowjobs. handjobs, eating a girl out are all considered sex.

blow job? err yeah its when a girl or guy sucks another guys dick to simulate sex with the mouth. oh wow how does that feel? ....honestly i dont know, maggie refuses to do it, and she is my first sexual partner i wish i could feel what ifeels like. ..me too glenn said before they lapsed back into silence carl was thinking perverse thoughts, mainly about getting blown by different people. first beth then maggie, even daryl made an appearance. his mind finally landed on glenn doing it and he looked over at the soft skinned asain, the man was staring out trying to forget the embarrasing conversation. carl really wanted it to happen and glenn was the closest target but how? how would he convince glenn to do it. he was pretty sure glenn was bisexual so straight up asking was out.

pleading probably wouldnt work either.appealing to his nice side and asking him to help out might work. he couldnt force him not with the asain actually getting some muscle lately and learning to scrap. blackmail, the word formed in his mind like a gaint neon sign. he would blackmail it into him. he would just need to get some leverage on him, but what it hit carl again, he already had it. glenn jerking off in the showers, he had said himself that his dad would kill him if he found out. carl concentrated on keeping his voice steady when he turned to glenn and said loudly hey glenn suck me off what? glenn asked smiling thinking carl was joking i said give me a blowjob the smile faded, im not giving you a blowjob dude thats gross. do it or ill tell my dad you jerked off in front of me dude grow up, glenn got up to leave carl had to fight hard to stay cool and not freak out,

ok then ill tell my dad, im sure he will be thrilled glenn had stopped in the doorway, dude seriously stop playing this isnt funny no its not, carl barked back, now are you going to do it or not ...glenn just stared at him in mixd feeling carl decided to go for broke, he stood up dropped his pants and underwear and sat back down spreading his legs as far as possible glenn came back into the room fully, your really going to make me do this? carl just smiled you little shit just do it already glenn carl watched in victory as glenn got onto his knees in front of him gagging a little carl was hard and playfully slapped glenn on the cheek with it. glenn glared at him before slowly ingulfing carls rod all the way to his sparse pubic hairs in one gulp it was a passable blowjob, not the best ever but for carls first time it was accetable. carl last maybe two minutes blowing before he could warn glenn not that he would have. glenn to his credit swallowed it before getting up and walking away. 

they didnt speak for a couple of days carl was hooked he liked what had happened not only the blowjob but the feeling of the power he had over glenn. he wanted to try the full thing now, he really wanted to jump beth and just fuck her in the kitchen one day but he knew he needed practice. again glenn sprang to mind, he didnt see why his first time shouldnt be with someone he knew he could get and control. so he decided to go for it the next time the guys were in the shower again, again everyone left. it took glenn a minute to realize he was now alone in the shower with carl, he quickly turned to leave. but carl had purposefully chosen the shower by the door and now blocked his way. im not sucking you off again asshole, glenn challenged i wasnt going to ask you to, carl said walking closer now inches from him, their naked bodies dripping water carl reached up and planted a kiss on glenns mouth. 

he wanted to practice this too and glenn was basically his practice dummy now, at least that is what he had decided last night. glenn broke away and wiped his mouth sick dude, you have problems no i dont yes you do, i dont care if rick freaks out im going to go tell him right no... he stopped in mid sentence as carl had reached out and grabbed his dick tugging it to shut him up. shut up and lean over what? i said bend over ...no carl slapped glenn in the face look glenn you could either listen to me and do it or ill find a way to make you do it. and when im done ill go find maggia and show her what an actual guy can do glenn was holding his cheek staring at carl in disbelieve, DO IT! carl said fiecely managing to sound like his dad and shane at their most demanding with out another word glenn bend over and found himself staring at the tiles on the floor he heard the patter as well as saw carls small feet as they walked behind him he felt carl right begind him and felt carls hand run themselves over his both his thighs coming to rest on his back he couldnt believe this was happening even when he felt something foreign nudging at his hole, he set his jaw hard as he felt it slide in slowly, he counted himself lucky that carl's dick was pretty thin compared to an adult his size but still it hurt, it felt much bigger then carls 4 inches.

carl took it halfway out and slammed it all the way back in hearing a discomforted grunt escape from glenn, he liked the sound so he did it again and again to imitate it slamming back and forth, he felt himself getting close he pulled out and walked around finishing himself in glenns face, he walked out barely turning around to say you know your my bitch now right? a little rough, but its my first story, next chapter will have maggie,


	2. Maggie

Over a month had passed since carl had first used glen. Glens silent promise to himself that it was a onetime thing proved to be in vain, carl had gone to him not 3 days later and done it again this time slamming glen against the wall. From then it started to be an every other day occurrence. At first glen resisted every time, but no matter what he said or did carls hold over him proved to strong and he would find himself bending over and letting the 13 year old violate him. Eventually he stopped resisting and would just follow carls commands. 

What really kept him up at night was his feeling on the subject. not only was he allowing himself to become a male teenagers sexual toy, he found he actually enjoyed it at times. He would tell himself he didn't want it and that he wanted nothing but to stop it all together, but every time his body would betray him and he would find himself popping a boner as the lad entered him. Often he would finish himself with his hand afterword or if Maggie was around and willing he would pound into her with a ferociousness he wasn't aware he had. 

He knew carl didn't fancy him any more then he would a fleshlight. Glen was just a practice dummy to him. He would see the way carl would look with hunger on every member of the group. And oddly he would start to get jealous. He didn't know why. This particular day carl wanted to practice some more after seeing Beth running around in her bra and panties looking for her clean clothes. He had watcher her lustfully hand grabbing onto the table until his knuckles were white. After she had left his sight he had simply stood up readjusting his pants and gave glen a slight head nod toward the abandoned part of the prison. 

Glen had immediately stood up and announced he was going scavenging, Twenty minutes later found glen with his ass in the air waiting for carl in his little sex room he had set up. It was an old utility closet big enough to lay a couple of mattresses down. Carl had recently moved a full length mirror into one corner so he could watch himself fuck his toy. Eventually car walked into the room he had disrobed and wore nothing but his hat and gun belt which he took off and lay nearby in case of a wondering zombie. He was rock hard already, his four and half inches sticking straight out as hard as steel as only the cock of a young male could do. 

He slid it across glens back All ready I see. He said laughing. You know glen if I had known you were this easy to train I would have started when we were back in Atlanta. 

Glen said nothing since he knew it would make no difference. Only waiting patiently spreading his legs a bit more. Carl obliged him grabbing onto his hips and bucking into him in one shot. Glen couldn't help it and let out a moan 

Oh you like this huh? Carl asked teasingly ramming into him again. He stopped buried deep in glen. Tell you what, beg me to continue and I might 

Glen held out for a few seconds before his hormones gave way. " please im begging you" 

"begging for what?" 

" for you to fuck me,i...i.. need it please" 

Carl just laughed, what would Maggie think of her manly hubby now? 

a voice rang loud and clear from the doorway " I don't know ask me yourself" 

carl and glen both yelled falling sideways in a heap, they both stared wide-eyed at Maggie who stood in the doorway a look of outrage and disgust showing on her face. 

" what the fuck is going on here? I mean not only are you cheating on me, your doing it with a kid, and a male one at that. Do you even realize how fucked up this is? There's so many levels of wrong here I can't even begin to count" 

glen looked up meekly " baby this isn't what it looks like. The little asshole is blackmailing me, I had no choice" 

" no choice? No choice! I'm sorry but were you or were you not just begging a kid to fuck you? Glen there is no excuse for this, I can't forgive you for this"

Carl had remained silent the whole time. Maggie who had advanced into the room in her angry shouting at her husband had not noticed carl slipping behind her, not until the door slammed shut She turned around to find carl locking the door 

" what the fuck do you think you're doing you little sexual deviant? Unlock the door now"Carl simply shook his head smiling " ok I'll tell you what I'm simply going to kick your ass, then maybe I'll go find your father and tell him what's going on" 

Carl still didn't answer simply stepped closer to her. Before she could react he craned his head upward and kissed her. For her part Maggie's brain allowed the kiss to happen for a second falling into it before pushing him back and sputtering

" what the fuck is wrong with yo.." Her question was cut off as carl had reached up and placed a hand on her clothed crotch moving it back and forth. This is good" 

carl finally spoke ` I was getting bored with glen" 

" wait just a second" Maggie said her voice shaking " this is not going to happen carl" 

Carl ignored her again reaching up a hand snaking it inside her shirt to grab on of her breasts playing with the nipple.

" please stop" Maggie said her memories of her time with the governor coming back on her.

Carl seemed to suddenly remember glen was in the room. Glen wasn't apt to remind him and was sitting in the corner watching this all unfold with morbid arousal. Carl turned to the small Asian and barked out a command in his authorized voice. 

" come here and undress you wife for me"

Glen didn't respond at first and carl had to repeat his command, but eventually glen came over and lifted maggies shirt over her crying face ignoring her pleas. Carl had stepped back and was slowly jerking himself off to maggies unwanted stripping. Before long she was as naked as them. Carl stared at her patch of auburn pubic hair before walking over and slowly placing his hand on her pussy. He was completely inexperienced in this area of anatomy and found himself on his knees examining her pussy. When he inserted a couple of fingers into her she gasped and he understood enough to continue

"glen, I'm going to have sex with your wife now, I want you to watch. I want you to look at her face as I'm fucking her." Carl said 

glen merely nodding gulping, he had another erection and was ashamed of himself for it. He watched as carl pushed a crying Maggie to the floor and climbed clumsily on top of her. He watched as carl used on leg to push her leg to the side. He watched Maggie staring at the ceiling as carl looked down messing with his junk to line it up. He watched as carl slowly entered her staring at her face until he was up to his hilt. And despite his shame and horror he found himself slowly starting to jerk off. Carl was in heaven, glen was fun, but this was something different. Maggie folds seemed like they were made for him, and he was lost in a sea of pure white bliss. Pumping in and out of her.

Maggie for her part was staring at the ceiling feeling carl enter her. It was an odd feeling to have her friends 13 year old son basically raping her. But when she looked down and say his baby face squinted in pleasure and his long hair moving with ever thrust, she felt like maybe she wanted it. Carl had always been cute. She remember helping undress him and give him sponge baths when he was recovering from that gunshot wound. Even then she had thought he would grow up to be a handsome lad. 

When she had to wash his private parts the then eleven year old had popped a cute little boner and she had giggled at it. Later that night she had a private session with herself thinking of how it and he would look in a few years. Well Here he was pounding into her, and despite the circumstance she started to get into it. She reached one hand around placing it on his back the other she slipped down to his ass. She started bucking with him and her pussy starting milking his cock. 

This sudden acceptance seemed to shock carl who opened his eyes looking into hers. He smiled up at him and he starting humping her with renewed vigor, going so hard they slid the mattress across the room. They came together carl grunting with tiredness and Maggie screaming out his name. glen for his part was still jerking off. Carl crawled off of Maggie and curled into a ball next to her falling asleep. For all the world looking like some helpless kid. Maggie curled around him and hugged him tight. Glen finished himself off letting lose on the sleeping duo before crawling into a corner and hugging his legs watching his wife sleep with his sex master.


	3. Danny

 

Carl hated his father, he never had any real reason to say that before, but his dad had invited the remaining members of woodbury to the prison. the place was now overrun with elderly men and wome, most of whom seemed to be appalled that he was allowed to carry around a gun. any justic in the world his father would have come to his senses and left them to die. it was already draining their limited supply of food and medical supplies. it had caused a strain on the original groups relationships and carl couldnt get his father to see the light. not to mention the sexual problems, carl had found it hard enough to sneak away with either of his two sexual slaves when it was just the small group. now that the number equaled closer to 30 and every bed in the cell block was full it was damn near impossible, carl had managed it three times, the first two were ok with him able to get off and slip back into the group wihtout anyone noticing. the last time he barely had time to get out of his clothes and order glenn and maggie to do the same before he heard the familiar voice calling out to him through the hallways looking for him, they barely had time to redress and pretend to be looking for supplies before danny walked into the room. danny was carl's bane. he was one of the few kids who had been in the woodbury group which numbered 11in all. of all the kids a total of six numbered within four years of carls 13. the rest younger some so young they still couldnt walk. the six kids included danny who was 12, shawn a young 11 year old boy with a lean toward being too prissy, jon a mopheaded redhead full of freckles at13, mandy a blond haired girl of 10, adam a black kid with brown hair of 12, and his older brother aaron who although he looked almost identical to his brother was actually 14. carl found them all annoying, they had somehow glued themselve to him, they though of him as some cool zombie fighter who just awesome in every way. and made him de facto leader of their little group, even if he tried everything possible to have nothing ot do with them. the adults thought it was cute, michonne thought it was was nice he had found some friends his own age. his father had the gail to look at him with a sense of pride for being a leader. danny was the worse of the group though, even when carl would manage to get the others off his back danny would latch on harder. the kid would follow him no matter what he was doing, whether it be gaurd duty, scavenging, or even laundry. it had gotten to the point where carl had actually considered letting the zombie finish him off once when they were out scavenging and one took him by the shoulders and tried to take a chunk out of him. carl's conscious won out and he saved him anyway. danny had seen him hestitate and ignored him for a blissful two days before coming right back to his annoying ways. having the gang around was not without its disadvantages, they would often share any candy they had found while scavenging. and carl couldnt say he completely hated the adoration all the time. and since they were about the same age no one in the group minded if a member went into the ner of wherever they were hanging out to have a quick wank. even going so far to knock an empty can over if an adult was approaching. carl didnt mind the extra set of eyes when he needed to rub one out, but it wasnt the same as having glenn or maggies holes to use. it was doing one of this time he was allowing the gang to hang out with him after duties that he noticed something odd, danny had gone to corner with the penthouse jon had found in one of the cells and carl was silently listening to adam drone on about how he had killed his first zombie that morning, when out of the corner of his eye he realized danny had craned his neck around and was staring at carl still beating it. carl used his preriferals to make sure, danny was indeed watching him while jerking off. it all fell into place that danny wasnt following him around out of admiration but out of a crush, much like he used to follow beth around. he quickly jerked his head around to look at danny, but the perv had gone back to facing the wall so fast carl wasn sure he wasnt seeing things. not long after carl excused himself from the group, his mind was whirling with thoughts. honestly he had never thought to use a member of the gang for his sexual needs before. they were so much younger then glenn, maggie, or even beth if he could ever get her. but they too were into sexual feelings. didnt their special corner prove that? and if danny was so into carl why would it be such a bad thing to allow the kid what he wanted? carl also realized how precarious the situation was, if he brought this up to the wrong member of the gang they would immediately run and tell an adult and more then likely glenn and maggie would then also spill their guts leaving carl in a very bad situation. he needed to be careful. back in his bunk with his dad snoring above him he planned it out, he wouldnt approach shawn who had grown much to close to his grandmother and told her everything. and mandy was to fond of beth following her everywhere much like danny did to him. plus her age made her a little to young for carl to consider. adam and his brother aaron were definite maybes, they were the ones in the corner the most often and had been known to go to the corner together once in a blue moon when the mood struck them. jon the only true wildcard. he was the same age as carl, and would often make sexual innuendos about everything, but he was the only one to almost never use the corner, and he seemed very shy about his past. carl decided he was going to go after adam and aaron, jon, and of course danny, but he needed to get one of them on his side first, someone who he could completely dominate into helping him subdue some of the stronger members of the gang. danny was the obvious choice, the only problem was getting the kid to follow, the first step would have to be making sure the kid was actually interested. that would be easy enough. ________________________________________________________________ carl awoke two days later to his dad shaking his shoulders telling him to get some breakfast an that his was the first guard shift that day. carl got dressed in a hurry before exiting their cell through the cloth door that blocked everything going on inside,one of several arbitrary rules the older ladies had demanded to insure the children didnt see aynthing they werent supposed to. they were the reason carl and the others could no longer walk around in their underwear and had to spend two laborous days constructing plywood privacy stalls in the showers, not that carl or anyone else wanted to see their wrinkly asses anyway. still before the rules of shame ( as they were informally known) carl could have easily just met danny in the showers and shown himself in full glory to test the younger lad, now he would need to get inventive. the four hour guard shift lasted longer then it usually did. his mind reeling back to the promises that afternoon might hold for him. it would have gone faster if glenn was up here with him, but the asian had taken to walking the grounds instead of helping carl in the tower, he knew if he was up here carl would be watching nothing but his body wraithing below him. that was all fine with carl as he had new prey to go for later. the shift ended and tyrone came to releave him. he was off like a bolt. he made for the still abandoned part of the prison, making sure to be accidently seen by danny from a distance. sure enough the younger boy had gotten up to follow him before he was even out of the commons area ignoring the questions from his elderly caretaker. carl took it slow once he entered the facility, partially to be wary of zombies and partially to let his prize catch up. which he did about five minutes later. carl had to fake annoyance "what are doing here" " i came to see what your doing" the younger boy answered a little breathless " dammit, just go back to the cells, im trying to do something" " cant i come along? just this once" the boy pleaded in an annoying voice " you come along almost every time, but fine" carl pretended to give in. " just stay close and be quiet" the last part was an actual warning as the boy knew, staying right by carls side. they reached their destination with only a small incident with a lurker, quickly dispatched. they reached the room, it was an old locker room for the guards, a small shower indented about a foot into the floor was built into the right wall parallel to the left which held lockers and a bench ran smack dap down the middle. the shower drain had been clogged long ago and carl had turned the pipes on until the floor of the shower was covered in about ten inches of water, he had found the room and made all the preparations last night. he wasted no time in springing his trap. he "spied" the random billy club he had placed in the shower earlier, he pointed it out to danny and said his father would want them to get that to bring it back. he told danny to wait while he retrieved it stepping out into the water he waded out to the melee weapo picking it up. as he turned to go back he purposedly turned hard making himself accidently fall into the water soaking himself and his clothes straight through he got up gasping from the cold water danny was on the edge looking athim his face torn between worry and hilarity. carl didnt say anything until he had made it back to the edge handing danny the weapon and pulling himself out and shaking out his hat. " are you ok" danny asked his voice quiveirng with pent up laughter " shut up" carl said irratated, he had not expected to land that hard, it had hurt and the water was alot colder then he had expected as well. still he forged on with the plan. " my clothes are soaked, my gun is probably waterlogged too" danny had began to ask carl what they were going to do, but carl noticed his voice had stopped as soon as carl started lifting his shirt over his head, the silence continued as carl sat on the bench to take kick off his shoes and peel off his socks it wasnt until carl had began to unbuckle his belt and slide his jeans down his thights that danny thought to ask what he was doing carl gave him his best are you serious look before sliding his jeans all the way off throwing them onto the bench with a wet slap. " what does it look like im doing, my clothes are soaked and there is no way im walking through a darkened hallway maze full of zombies in wet clothes, were just going to have to stay here until their dry." he was down to a set of dark blue boxers now, they were wet too and clung to his body giving danny an interesting site. carl was a little dissapointed when the other lad didnt instantly tent his pants and do a wolf whistle, but the other boy was obviously a little flustered he was blushing and carl could tell he wanted nothing more then to be able to hide his crotch so it wouldnt reveal his feelings. " do me a favor and close the door danny?" carl asked the younger lad went to the room door and closed it. while he was doing so carl had stood up facing him and let his underwear fall with a wet slop to the ground stepping out of them. danny turned around the view of a fully naked carl. carl could hear the sound of the gulp from across the room but chose to sit down on the bench pretending to be annoyed at the situation. patting the bench next to him for danny to sit down, the younger boy did a little nervous. carl started off talking about random things, the gang, what danny thought about the group in general. all things designed to get him at ease, which worked as danny stopped stuttering and answered questions normally. then carl kicked it into high gear. he asked danny directly if there was anyone he had a crush on, of course danny lied and said no, which did not surprise carl. carl started talking about his first crush, beth. he started out innocently enough talking about how he first met her and what she was like. eventually he got into the heavier stuff, describing what she looked like when she wasnt wearing a bra, and how her boobs looked in the tiny flashes he had seen through the bars when she was getting dressed. as he was talking he began to silently play with himself, not full on jacking but enough prodding and movement to get himself to his full attention. danny was staring at it, carl could see out of the corner of his eye, and the kids own lap was making movements of its own. carl knew he had him then, he pretended to look away and looked back just in time to see danny doing a quick adjustment of his lap to make it less obvious. " you like it dont you" carl asked suddenly nodding toward his dick " n..no, i was just imagining beth is all" dannys voice came out in a the voice of someone who knew they had been caught " its alright you know, im not going to tell anyone" carl answered in the rehearsed speech he had gone over in his head for an hour " its not like anyone else is here to see it anyway. besides im pretty sure you do" " no i dont" danny insisted carl didnt say anything else, but he reached over and grabbed his crotch hard. which freaked danny out. the younger lad tried to struggle but carl was bigger. he managed to pin dannys chest against the lockers while using the other to unzip his pants. the younger lad was using his hand to try and swat carls away from his crotch and kee his pants up, it was not much use and carl managed to get a hand in bring the other boys erection out the top of his underwear and unziped jeans. the lad stopped struggling to cover up his exposed rod which gave carl the oppurtunity to pull his jeans and underwear down this ankles " move your hands danny" carl barked in his authorive voice he usually reserved for glenn. the younger boy did nothing but shake his head. so carl tried a different tactic. he stood up and kissed the boy, not hard but it was enough to shock the boy into putting his hands on carls chest to try and push him off a bit. it was enough and carl managed to grab his hands. putting them above the boys head and holding both wrists with only one hand. he looked down at both their erections side by side. the boy was smaller of course at around 3.5 " your not as big as me well that will come with age, but your obviously just as excited. so why are you fighting me danny?" he looked up into his prizes eyes with the sentence, danny was blushing again and almost crying it seemed. " its wrong, i dont want to be like that" " like what?" " someone who likes other boys" " your to wraped up in labels" carl said smiling at him while playing poking him in the chest with his dick " im not only into guys myself i like girls too. this doesnt mean anything danny, it just means i turn you on" carl squeezed his dick for emphasize causing danny to whimper a bit. before carl stepped back letting his hands go "maybe i was too rough, and im sorry if i was. but like i said before no one has to know what happens in here. why dont you take off the rest of your clothes?" danny looked at carl with a weird expression of mixed emotions. carl was worried, this was not part of his plan, he had wanted to come in here get them in the situation there in and take advantage for a quick fuck, letting danny decide wasnt not part of it. but he oddly wanted the younger lad to want it too now. for a brief seconds of panic as danny reached for his pants carl thought he planned to leave, but the younger lad reached past and took off his shoes and socks pushing his pants off with his feet. carl smiled and was met with a smile he brought him over to the bench and laid down telling danny to get on top. the youth did but in the wrong direction, carl gave him a playful grind with his crotch and told him to turn around.they were now face to face with each other dicks. " just follow my lead" carl announced taking his younger prize into his mouth, the youth tried to follow and carl had to slap his back hard telling him no teeth, after that they settled into a rhythm. danny was not a bad cock sucker carl thought to himself, he seems to be getting into it at least. it was true the younger lad was trying his hardest to please carl. despite getting his own first blowjob. after about a minute and half danny seemed to be getting to excited and literally started fucking carls mouth, his hips buckling widely into the air. carl tasted the watery salty semen almost as soon as the danny starting crying out in pleasure. carl pushed the youth the floor wiping his mouth in disgust. "what the fuck!" carl almost yelled " im sorry" danny said looking up from the floor massaging his knee where he slammed it into the locker " i couldnt help it, are you mad?" " dude your came in my mouth, thats my job" carl said so angry he wasnt sure what he was saying " im sorry! ill let you cum in mine" danny actually lookd sorry " i dont want to cum in your mouth,... i tell you what why dont you lay down on your stomach" the younger boy got up without question and did as he was told to carls approving stare. he let the younger lad wonder what was going on as he walked on the cold floor over to a locker. inside he had stashed some lube he had found on a scouting mission and some rope incase he needed it. the lube was enough and he walked back over. the bench squeaked a little as carl sat on it. and danny was able to look back enough to see carl smearing his dick with some weird lotion. he looked back to the front and moments later he felts something weird and cold in his buttcrack. he jumped and yelled when he felt something enter, only to have carl admonish him for being such a big baby over one finger. he felt it wiggle around and then he felt the next one enter. he bit his lip this time trying to be brave and the wiggling stopped. he felt carl withdraw his fingers and his ass had a sudden odd breeze of cold air before he heard the bench shift and carls weight was over him. he entered fast causing danny to scream from the pressure alone. carl began to fuck him hard and fast grunting with the effort. the bench squeaked with every push. danny reached a hand back but it was swatted away by carls who took his hair in one hand on put another on his back for support plowing into him as hard as possible. carl let go into his new sex slave with a groan of pleasure slowing down and stopping panting like crazy. danny had his face into the bench with his eyes closed and remained like that as carl popped out of him. he got the younger lad up and made him sit in the water. danny freaked out a bit when a little bit of blood diluted around him but carl told him to shut up and it would all be fine. he also explained the new situation to the younger boy and how he would now be at carls every beck and call. as suspected danny agreed to carls orders without question. they needed to get back before they were missed too long but carls clothes were still wet, so they waited, carl sitting back happy and sastified, danny a little tender and cowed over. carl had him two more times before they left the room. once just after danny made the mistake of presenting himself as he reached down for underwear. the last time was just after carls clothes were dry and they wer leaving, carl pulled him back inside the door and pushed both their pants down enough to have another go end of part 1 i got a little carried away with the danny part so i felt the need to break it up sorry guys. part two will be up soon, and the next chapter will be featuring an actual cast member. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a little carried away with the danny part so i felt the need to break it up sorry guys. part two will be up soon, and the next chapter will be featuring an actual cast member.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories.


	4. Beth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I took over the story from Ted. I do hope you will enjoy how I added to the story as I could not let this story just die.
    
    
    Only a day had passed since Carl tricked Danny by giving him a blow job in
    the locker room even if it meant sucking him in the proses and ended up
    with cum in his mouth. Even though he was pissed at Danny about cuming in
    his mouth he kinda liked the taste of Danny's cum. He also liked the tight
    ass of his as he fucked him hard. As Carl was thinking about this he was
    walking to one of the guard towers to take his shift. Once Carl was close
    to the tower he seen Glen and he soon smiled and slowly walked towards
    him. Once he was right behind Glen he slapped his ass so hard Glen
    jumped. Glen quickly smiled thinking it was his wife Maggie and turned
    around.
    
    "Oh just great it's you."
    
    "Is that's how you greet your sex master?  Pull your pants down and bend
    down."
    
    "No I am no longer going take orders from you."
    
    "Do it now or I'll put a baby in Maggie while you watch. After all you know
    I can overpower you."
    
    "You are not going to get away with this I'll tell Rick what you have been
    doing."
    
    "Fuck him like he cares besides like he is going to believe a kid forced
    not just one adult but two to have sex. Besides I will just say you two
    raped me and he would kill you and Maggie and feed your dead bodies to the
    walkers. So do what I say now."
    
    Glen knew Carl was right and can't win so he did what he was ordered to
    do. Carl soon smiled and he seen a stick leaning agents the wall of the
    tower. While Carl was smiling he quickly grabbed the stick and started to
    swat Glen's ass hard until his ass was bleeding
    
    "I think you learned your lesson. Now pull up your pants and leave your
    shift is over."
    
    Glen did not need to be told twice and he quickly pulled his pants and left
    looking behind him seeing if Carl would do anything else. Carl turned his
    attention to the walkers roaming around.  Sometimes he hated working the
    tower more so if it's really hot out. Luckily it was one of those cool
    days. Today Carl had to stand guard for two hours but luckily it was no
    longer like last time.  Carl was halfway done with his shift when he felt a
    tap on his shoulder. Carl got startled and quickly turned around pointing
    his gun to see Danny. Carl shook his head and put his gun down. As he did
    so he seen Danny wet himself. This made Carl smile.
    
    "Look at you, you had an accident. So why the hell are you here? You are
    not allowed up here."
    
    "Sorry I was trying to find you and once I did I was trying to remember how
    to get to you so here I am."
    
    "Why in the hell do you want to find me?"
    
    "We'll um ah.."
    
    "Spit it out."
    
    "I liked what we did yesterday even the fucking."
    
    This caught Carl little bit by surprise. He knew Glen and Maggie did not
    really enjoy it. Even if they did they won't admit it to anyone not even to
    each other. Then he knew Danny had a crush on him, but thought it would
    just go away.
    
    "You really liked what we did?"
    
    "Well no I loved it and wondered when we can do it again."
    
    Carl just shook his head as he can't believe he had a willing sexual slave.
    
    "So can we Carl?"
    
    "That's Sex Master."
    
    "Oh sorry Sex Master Carl."
    
    "It's just Sex Master but I do like what you said. So a quickly for now.
    Then later I will find you for the rest."
    
    Danny quickly smiled and went by the wall and went on his knees. His hands
    went for Carl's belt and undid it. He quickly undid his pants as well and
    pulled them down with his boxers.  Danny started to play with Carl's balls
    and he soon lean over to smell Carl's balls before licking them. This made
    Carl moan and Danny quickly put Carl's dick in his mouth and started
    sucking. Carl moaned even more and started to grab the back of Danny's head
    and started to fuck face him.
    
    "You better swallow my load bitch."
    
    Carl soon started to fuck faced Danny faster and harder and soon it became
    to much as he came into Danny's mouth. Danny quickly swallowed Carl's
    cum. Once Carl was all emptied Danny pulled up Carl's boxers and paints
    then redid his belt.
    
    "Thank you Sex Master Carl your cum is very good."
    
    Danny soon stood up and started to walk away. As he was doing so Carl
    slapped his ass.  Danny turned around and smiled at Carl. Carl too smiled
    and shook his head. After lunch Rick told Carl to help out Beth with the
    laundry. He hatted doing laundry he thought that was women's work. Then he
    had an idea to try to dominate her as well. Once they were in the laundry
    room Carl thought quickly on his feet.
    
    "Since we have to wash cloths we better wash the ones we have on. I bet you
    are only have one bra so why don't you take it off and wash that. Who cares
    if I'm naked I'm not ashamed of my body are you besides no one has to
    know."
    
    "I'm not going to get naked in front of a kid."
    
    "I'm not a kid I'm thirteen. Besides you are young too. You are like
    sixteen. Also I can give you any job you want. After all I'm the son of the
    leader."
    
    Beth looked at Carl as she thought about this. She did hate doing the
    laundry and she started to remove her clothing. Carl soon did the same and
    Beth could not stopped staring at a naked Carl. They quickly put their
    cloths into the wash and Beth still was looking at Carl.
    
    "I see you hardly seen a naked boy in a long time or at least not ever."
    
    "We'll um that's not exactly true."
    
    "So you have seen another boy naked."
    
    "We'll no"
    
    "Oh I see."
    
    "Yah your mother was busy and I had to bath you.  When you been you know."
    
    Carl nodded rubbing the scar
    
    "So you liked what you seen and still do?"
    
    "I shouldn't you are younger than me."
    
    "So you can have this in your mouth or in your pussy even your ass. I bet
    you never had sex before. After all who would you have sex with wile living
    on a farm?"
    
    This was true Beth never had sex before. The closes is fingering herself
    and playing with her breasts while she thought about Carl's naked body
    after seeing him. She so badly wanted Carl's dick but she has no clue if
    Carl will just rat her out.
    
    "Ok but only once and that's it."
    
    "Well ok. How do you want it?"
    
    "In my pussy."
    
    Beth soon went on the dirty floor and speeded her legs. Carl soon was on
    the floor and aimed his dick at Beth's pussy and it easily went in. Beth
    soon moaned to the felling having a dick in her for the first time. Carl
    went slowly at first as he sucked away at Beth's breasts. Then he started
    to fuck her fast and hard as he sucked away at her breasts until he came in
    her.  Beth was too much into the sex to not even caring. After the two of
    them rested the buzzer went off and they put the cloths in the dryer. One
    the cloths where in the dryer they went for round two. This time Beth took
    it up the ass.
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of the new chapter since I took over. Please let me know also feel free to read my other stories.


	5. Stop and Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the story
    
    
    Two weeks have passed and Carl is ready to control the other boys with the
    help of Danny.  Also in the two weeks he been getting his way with his
    other sex slaves Glen and Maggie.  Even Beth is one and she douse not even
    realized it yet. Danny was starting to grow on Carl.  Most of his sex
    fantasies involve Beth but Danny is second and it's almost becoming his
    first.  Carl and Danny went to one of their spot and Danny quickly stripped
    naked. Danny was easier to control as he did not put up a fight.
    
    "I'm ready Sex Master Carl."
    
    "Let me take a piss first."
    
    "Sex Master Carl you can piss on me if you like."
    
    This caught Carl of guard as he never thought about pissing on anyone
    before. He wondered how far he could take this whole pissing thing. He soon
    took his dick out and aimed it at Danny. His piss flowed and was hitting
    Danny's chest and moved its way up to his face. Carl soon had an idea.
    
    "Open your mouth and swallow my piss"
    
    Danny quickly opened his mouth and Carl moved closer and started to aim his
    piss at Danny's mouth. The piss soon was in Danny's mouth and he was doing
    the best he could to swallow. Carl's eyes went big as Danny came closer to
    him and started to take the pissing dick into his mouth and started to suck
    it.  Danny sucked and sucked until Carl's piss was gone. He took Carl's
    dick out of his mouth and stood up.  Carl was about to tell Danny to get
    back on the fucking ground when Danny started to take off Carl's hat off
    and pushed his hair back. This was another new thing to Carl. He never gave
    orders to anyone to undress him and here is Danny doing it without being
    told. He looked into Danny's eyes as his hair got pushed back and did not
    see a dull look but a loving look. A loving look that Danny truly would
    done anything for Carl without being his sex slave.  Danny growing up in a
    strict religious home he been taught that being bi and gay is wrong and
    will go to hell. He knew if he was gay or even bi his family will kick him
    out onto the streets. However with Carl he douse not care anymore about if
    it was wrong to be gay. In fact he douse not think it was wrong at
    all. After Danny put Carl's hat on the bench Danny soon removed Carl's
    shirt and neatly put it on the bench as well. Danny soon started to lick
    Carl's right nipple and started to suck on it. Carl just let this happen to
    see where all this is going. Danny Soon went to the left nipple and done
    the same thing. Carl's hand went to the back of Danny's hand and just
    rubbed it gently. The boys looked into each other's eyes and they both
    smiled. Danny soon was kissing his way down and was about to undue Carl's
    belt when they heard a voice. Danny quickly put his cloths back on and Carl
    put his shirt and hat on as fast as they could. The voice started to get
    closer and Danny started to cry.
    
    "Shhh why are you crying?"
    
    "It's my dad."
    
    "So."
    
    "If he sees us he thinks we are gay and will try to throw me out and Fred
    me to those things. I bet he will do the same thing to you."
    
    "What the fuck."
    
    "I been taught it was wrong to be gay even bi and if you are you will go to
    hell."
    
    "What. I hate adults always thinking they know everything."
    
    "Carl I don't want to go out there. I can't help that I love boys that's
    who I am. If God made me why would he make me gay if gay is wrong?"
    
    Carl started to tear up. Even though Danny was a pain no one should be
    tread like that. Carl felt sorry for Danny and was ready for his idea if
    Danny's dad comes in or anyone else.
    
    "Don't worry I not going to let your dad throw you
     out. If he comes in here ill just say you are helping me un clogging the
    drain."
    
    "Thanks how did he even find us."
    
    "Must have seen us going this way."
    
    The door quickly opened and it was in deed Danny's dad.
    
    "What are you doing Danny with this boy?"
    
    Danny's dad did not know that this was Carl Grimes. He heard of him but
    never seen him as he was to busy pushing his beliefs onto others. After his
    wife died Danny is the one thing he has left. Carl looked at the man and
    wanted to make him his sex slave for what he put in Danny's head but
    instead he spoke politely to him.
    
    "Sir my name is Carl Grimes and..."
    
    "Wait you're the leader's son Rick Grimes?"
    
    "Yes sir."
    
    "You are not lying to me son are you? Because every lie is one step closer
    to damnation."
    
    "No sir when Danny and I are done I will take you to my father."
    
    "That would be great son. To let you know son what's happening out there is
    a test from god to see who is worthy to go up into heaven."
    
    "How do I know if I'm worthy sir?"
    
    "We'll first off you must be striate no gays even bis are going to
    heaven. Also you follow the ten comments. But comment seven shall not kill
    is thrown out when it comes to those things.  Sadly they are no longer man,
    women, and more sadly child. So Carl what are you and my son Danny doing in
    this part of our s place?"
    
    "My father found this place and wanted me to unclog the drain because of my
    smaller hands. Danny just wondered where I was going so I thought it would
    be good to have another person to help so we can get this room going so we
    can save time on the shower system. If I may ask sir how did you find this
    place?"
    
    "Oh I saw the two of you coming done here so I followed you. I believe you
    were in here for five minutes and you don't look dirty at all."
    
    "We'll sir I wanted to see if it's worth unclogging by turning on the
    shower to see if the water still works on this side and it dose could
    though but at least we have water." Then we were trying to find a
    flashlight in one of these lockers as I forgot to grab one and that's when
    you came in."
    
    "Ahh ok. I hope there's something we can do with the smell as for give my
    language but smells like piss. Once you're done Danny will take you to our
    room and there you can bring me to your father. So carry on you two."
    
    Danny's dad soon left and Carl thought to himself what an asshole. The boys
    waited for a while to have their sex section. This time one Carl took off
    his hat and put it down onto the bench he took off Danny's shirt and
    started to suck his nipples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter


	6. Shawn

Yesterday Carl's plan was put on hold because of Danny's dad. After they  
"unclogged" the drain Danny took Carl to his dad. Danny's dad did most of  
the talking about religion and trying to make Carl believe what he believes  
in. Carl just nodded and soon took Danny's dad to Rick. That's when Carl  
and Danny left the two of them to talk. Carl felt he could trust Danny  
about his plan on getting the boys he wanted to have "fun" with them. Danny  
liked the idea to have fun with the boys Carl named. He knew his heart will  
always be for Carl. After going over the plan it was soon time for bed. As  
Danny left to go to his cell Carl went to find one of his sex slaves.He  
knew his dad would be up in the tower for hours before going to bed. First  
Carl looked for Glen and Maggie but they were not in their cell. As he went  
to find them he passed Beth's cell playing with herself with her eyes  
closed. Carl smiled and looked around. He went in and put the blanket down  
so no other eyes could see this. He slowly came to her and pulled his dick  
out to jack off. Soon Beth opened her eyes to see Carl standing there with  
is dick out. They both smiled and Carl walked up closer to her. Beth soon  
got off the bed and went on her knees and opend her mouth. Carl walked to  
her and aimed his dick into Beth's mouth. Beth soon closed her mouth and  
started to suck Carl's dick until he came. Carl soon pulled out and they  
kissed. Carl soon left and went to bed. Today is the time for the first  
part of the plan. To get Shawn to become his sexual slave. As Carl was  
about to leave his father stopped him to have a chat.

"Carl I notice you are getting older now and at this stage of life you  
don't want to share a cell with your father. Kids your age don't want that  
in fact. So Glen, Daryl, and I had found couple more empty cells for you  
and any of the other kids going throw what you are going for and about  
to. They are little different as they are kept for solitary condiment. We  
fixed the door so it won't lock on you if it happens to close on you. Well  
I'll show you where they are later right now I have to go to the tower."

Carl soon smiled as he finally has his own little place he could have his  
way with his sexual slaves. Carl soon left to find Danny to get the plan  
going. As Carl was to his spot and Danny went off to find Shawn. Carl was  
looking around and saw the brothers Adam Aaron and wonders if he could get  
both of them to be his sexual slaves at the same time. He then looked at  
Jon and wondered who should be next after Shawn. As he thought about this  
Danny saw Shawn and ran to him.

"Hay Shawn."

"Hay Danny what's up."

"Not much Carl is putting together a small gang."

"How can he, he is like three,"

"No, the other one Carl Grimes the son of our leader."

"Oh ok. That makes more sense. So he is really putting one together and he  
asked you first."

"Yah"

"That douse make sense you do follow him around a lot. So where is he?"

"I'll show you."

Danny soon took Shawn to the spot where Carl would be. Carl was sitting on  
a mid-shift seat that looked like a thrown. The lights were dim but Carl  
and the thrown was easy to be seen. Carl did not say anything yet.

"So I heard you want to start up your own gang."

"Yes after all my father and the others will be either be to old to fight  
still, can't fight due there body's being to damaged or they die from old  
age or by the walkers. Then it will be up to us to take the walkers  
down. So why not start up a gang now?"

"That Sounds right so you will like teach us how to protect ourselves?"

"As other things. For now I'm just interested in recruiting the  
guys. That's around our age. Besides I don't think the girls would be  
interested anyways."

"That's sounds good. They will just get in the way and just run and tattle  
on us anyways."

"It sounds to me you want to join then."

"Yes what do I have to do. Whatever it is."

"Really, you would do anything?"

"Yes."

"Ok what ever happened in here stays in here you got that."

"Yes."

Carl got off the thrown and walked up to Shawn.

"Take off all of your cloths."

"You want me to take my clothes off so the two of you can see me naked?"

"Yes I want to see if you are fit enough to fight the walkers right away or  
you need to work out some. Besides you get naked to take a shower in front  
of the other guys here so what's the big deal.

"That's true and that douse make sense about being fit."

Shawn soon started to get naked. Carl and Danny was staring to get hard for  
different reasons. Danny was getting hard because he was about to see  
another boy naked. As for Carl it was the power he had over Shawn. After  
controlling four of his sexual slaves he knew how to twist things  
around. Shawn was soon naked and Carl looked at Danny gave him one of the  
signal by nodding his head. Danny and Carl soon started to get naked and  
Shawn did not know what is going to happen next.

"Why are you two taking off your cloths."

"So you won't be the only one naked. Unless you want to be the only one  
naked."

"Ok that makes sense."

"Also to let you know once we call for a meeting and go to this location or  
any other hidden location we must be naked like one of those tribal men."

"Wait what."

"We have to train naked too. This is just in case we end up with no  
clothing one day."

"Won't it be the same with cloths on?"

"We'll no. Cloths can get in the way sometimes on what you want to do."

"Oh ok that also makes sense ."

Carl and Danny where soon naked with Shawn. Carl came closer to Shawn.

"I will be touching you to see how much training I have to teach you."

Shawn just nodded. Carl started easy by touching the arms of Shawn. He soon  
was touching his lags, and moved back up to his torso. Carl was soon  
touching Shawn's chest and back. Carl's hands slowly moved down to the  
belly and he waked around to feel the ass of Shawn. This made Shawn jump  
and at the same time liking the close contact. It's been a long time since  
he had a jack off section. He always end up being too busy to do it. Mostly  
watching over his little ten year old brother Sam. Carl never seen Sam  
mostly because the days that Sam is playing outside of his cell Carl had  
guard duty. Carl was squeezing Shawn's ass and pulling them apart to see  
his hole. Shawn was soon hard as well as the others. Carl soon smiled and  
sucked his middle finger. His finger soon entered Shawn's ass and Shawn  
quickly jumped. Shawn stood quiet to see where this was all going. Carl  
soon seen Shawn's bonner and smiled. His hand soon was touching Shawn's  
balls. He felt them up by rubbing them, squeezing them, and pulling  
them. Carl's hand soon was moving his hand up and down onto Shawn's  
dick. Shawn let out a small moan. This made Carl smile.

"So I take it you have not jacked off for a while now."

Shawn nodded and Carl let go of Shawn's dick. Shawn soon seen Carl's scare.

"Cool you got a scare. How did you get that?"

"I will tell you if you jack me off or suck me but I rather have you suck  
me if you truly want to be in this little gang."

"What I'm not going to do that."

"How about this you suck me and Danny over here will suck you after you  
suck me. He will swallow your lode and you will do the same. In return when  
you are a member Danny here and others if I can get more members will suck  
you off. But only when I call for it. After all this is another thing we  
will be doing to get off. What if there are no girls to have sex with? Are  
we just going to jack off until we have girls to have sex? If we do what if  
they only want one thing and kill us after sex like a black widow dose. We  
need to get off some other way like blow jobs or fucking an ass or getting  
fucked. Who cares if its anther boy. A boy that you know."

This was soon making sense to Shawn and nodded. Carl went back to his  
thrown and sat down. Shawn soon was in between Carl's legs and took a deep  
breath before sucking Carl's dick. Carl moaned and waved Danny over. Once  
Danny was by Carl, Carl was soon slowly jacking off him. Danny moaned and  
after a while he signaled for Danny to turn around where he got fingered  
fucked. Now all three boys where moaning. Soon Carl soon started coming  
into Shawn's mouth and Shawn quickly was swallowing Carl's cum. Once Carl  
was done and Shawn took Carl's dick out of his mouth, Carl stood up and  
grabbed a crate and set it down where Shawn was.

"Shawn I want you to stand on this so Danny can suck you."

Shawn did not need to be told twice. He quickly got up onto the crate and  
Danny quickly started to suck Shawn. Shawn soon was moaning and Carl got  
behind Danny and squeezed his ass. Carl then went by Danny's dick and went  
on his knees to suck Danny's dick. Now both Shawn and Danny was moaning.  
The two boys soon came. After Carl swallowed Danny's cum he got up.

"So Shawn do you want to be part of our gang?"

"Yes."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter please let ne know.


	7. Jon


    Two days have passed and Carl still was deciding who he should control next
    as he was having his way with his sexual slaves.  He thought about Jon, but
    wonders should he get the Kent brothers at the same time or not. As he was
    walking to get to his own cell he seen Shawn talking to another boy he has
    never seen before. He wondered if his father took more people in.
    
    "So who is this Shawn?"
    
    "Hello Carl. This is my brother Sam."
    
    "Hi Sam how are you."
    
    "I'm good. How about you?"
    
    "I'm fine so Sam how old are you?"
    
    Shawn wondered if Carl was going to have his brother into the gang. He did
    not really want him to but knew one day he would when he was older.
    
    "I'm ten I'm going to be eleven soon."
    
    "That's cool I'm thirteen.
    
    "Wow Shawn is almost that age."
    
    "Later I will come find you. I have to work in the garden today."
    
    "I will be here. If not the cafeteria."
    
    "See you later bye Sam."
    
    "Bye Carl" Sam said.
    
    As Carl was leaving he could here Sam.
    
    "Carl is cool."
    
    Carl soon smiled and shook his head.
    
    Once he was outside he was glad to have his hat in as it was very hot
    outside. As he was working the fields with Hushal Beth came by and looked
    around to see if anyone was looking before squeezing Carl's ass. Last night
    the two of them had their way with each other in Carl's room. Luckily no
    one hear their moans. Beth just loved Carl and not for his body and sex but
    for his personality when it's just the two of them. She wish she and Carl
    can be open about their relationship but knew no one would approve of it.
    Carl looked around and quickly kissed Beth on the lips. Beth soon left and
    Carl went back to work. Once Carl was done he went back to his room and on
    the way he saw Danny and nodded at him. Danny quickly followed him and once
    they were in Car's cell with the door closed they made out. Their hands
    moved all over each other and soon their shirts where off. As they were
    about to kiss again there was a knock on the door. The two of them quickly
    put their shirts back on and Carl then opened the door to find Shawn on the
    other side.  Carl let Shawn in and then he shut the door behind him.
    
    "How did you know I would be here."
    
    "I took a guess. Hay Danny. So who is next you want to join us?"
    
    "I thought about it and decided on Jon."
    
    "Ok so same place and Danny and I are will get him?"
    
    "Yes that would work. Just give me five minutes before you bring him
    there."
    
    "Ok come on Danny."
    
    Once the two of them left Carl was wondering if the same tactic would work
    on Jon.  Soon Danny and Shawn took Jon to see Carl. Jon did not know what
    to expect with Carl. He always seen Carl as the loner type. As Jon was
    walking with Danny and Shawn he wondered how big would Carl's gang be. He
    knew one day it just might just come down to the kids defending them selfs
    agents the walkers so training will be needed. As the three of them where
    getting closer Jon's heart was racing and hoped he would be part of Carl's
    gang. Once there Jon saw Carl sitting down in a thrown. It was quiet in the
    room but not for long as Carl was the first one to speak.
    
    "So Jon would you like to be part of my gang?"
    
    "Yes"
    
    "That's good. Now I need you to do things for me. Danny and Shawn had
    already done it and its your turn.  Are you up for it?"
    
    "Yes whatever it takes."
    
    "Good now take off all of your cloths. I want to see what I have to work
    with."
    
    Jon just nodded and start taking off his clothes off. Carl and Danny where
    soon getting hard and Shawn was surprised that he was too. Once Jon was
    naked Carl got up and walked up to Jon and walked around him.  Once Carl
    was behind Jon he nodded his head at Danny and Shawn. The two of them
    started to get naked as well. Carl then spoke again.
    
    "I will be touching your body to how much training you would need."
    
    Jon just nodded and Carl soon started to touch Jon's body. Carl started to
    touch Jon's chest first, then his arms before touching Jon's back. Carl's
    hands soon touched Jon's belly and then his ass. This made Jon jump then
    Carl touched Jon's dick and started to jack him off.  This made Jon moan
    and soon Carl's hand was moving faster. Jon moans became louder and Carl
    then stopped. Carl soon took off his cloths and then spoke.
    
    "Now to see if you are committed. We find other ways to get off and that is
    with each other. So I want you to suck me until I cum. You do that you will
    be in the gang. Also Shawn here will suck you off once your done sucking
    me. Sounds fair."
    
    "I guess so."
    
    Jon took a deep breath and went on his knees and started to suck Carl and
    in no time Carl soon started to moan. It did not take long for Carl to cum
    in Jon's mouth.
    
    "You better swallow my cum."
    
    Soon Jon was swallowing Carl's cum and Carl pulled out. Carl then went to
    gab the same box that Shawn was standing on.
    
    "Now Jon I want you to stand on this and you will get your blow job."
    
    Jon did not need to be told twice and soon was standing on the box. Shawn
    soon walked by Jon and went on his knees. Jon's dick was soon in Shawn's
    mouth. Jon was soon getting his first blow job.  Danny just stood there and
    Carl gave a nod. Danny soon went on the ground sucking Shawn's dick.  Soon
    Carl went to Danny and went on the ground too. Carl then started to suck
    Danny. The sound of moaning filled the room. It did not take long for the
    boys to cum. First it was Shawn to cum, then Danny and lastly Jon. All four
    boys rested and they soon got dressed.
    
    "So Jon do you still want to be part of this gang?"
    
    "Douse a bear shit in the woods?"
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story. Please leat me know and feel to read my other stories. Also the next chapter will be longer


	8. Just Your Normal Run


    After Jon joined Carl's gang the boys got dressed and went their separate
    ways. As Carl was walking back to his own cell he heard the sound he has
    been hearing a lot lately and that was sex. Carl slowly made is way to the
    sound. Once there he saw Glen and Maggie. Carl just watched his sexual
    slaves go at. It did not take him long to get hard.  He knew no one goes
    down where Carl's sexual slaves are unless they want to have some alone
    time.  Besides the only people know about the spot where was his sexual
    slaves.  With that being said Carl took off all of his cloths and walked in
    just wearing his hat.  Glen and Maggie where into having sex they did not
    see their master. However that all changed when Glen felt something that
    went up his ass. Glen knew what it was and just stopped fucking
    Maggie. Maggie's eyes opened to find Carl there and just shook her head.
    
    "You better keep fucking her if you want Maggie and yourself to stay here."
    
    Glen just sighed and went back fucking Maggie. Carl soon smiled and started
    to fuck Glen hard. The thrust Of Carl's hips made Glen moan even more and
    fuck Maggie harder witch made Maggie moan more as well.
    
    "See Glen you love getting fucked by a boy."
    
    Carl soon went faster and faster. Carl soon had that felling and stopped as
    he did not want to cum just yet. He waited awhile before pulling out. Glen
    thought Carl was done and was going to leave but instead Carl went to
    Maggie's face and aimed his dick. Maggie sighed as she willing opened her
    mouth and started to suck Carl. As Carl was being sucked he played with
    Maggie's breasts. He soon seen Glen stop fucking Maggie.
    
    "Since you stopped fucking I want you on the bottom while you fuck
    Maggie. Remember what I said."
    
    Carl soon pulled out of Maggie's mouth and Maggie was soon on top. Carl
    soon looked at her and knew what Carl wanted as she started to fuck
    Glen. Carl soon moved over to Maggie's ass and slid his dick in. This did
    not stop Maggie fucking Glen. Carl was fucking Maggie hard and fast until
    he got that feeling again. He again waited until pulling out. This time he
    went to Glen's face and aimed his dick in front of it. Glen just took the
    dick and started sucking. While he was sucking Carl, Carl started to play
    with Maggie's breasts again. Carl once again got close and pulled out of
    Glen's mouth and went behind Maggie once again. This time Carl slid his
    dick into Maggie's pussy. This made Maggie moan louder.
    
    "See Glen Maggie loves having my dick in her. Don't you Maggie."
    
    "Yes, Yes I do please Sexual Master Fuck me hard and give me your baby."
    
    Maggie hated saying that but knew she had to. Carl soon smiled and started
    to fuck Maggie harder.  Until he came inside of her. Carl soon pulled out
    and wiped the leftover cum onto Maggie's breasts then left.
    
    That Night Carl was on his way to his cell to put his hat away when he seen
    Sam walking all by himself. Carl smiled at the cute ten year old. Sam
    smiled back. Carl thought about having Sam part of his gang but he was
    still young. Carl would like to do sexual things with this cute little boy
    but he feels he is little young for that kind of stuff.
    
    "What are you doing all by yourself little man"
    
    "I have to take a stupid shower. Shawn will be there and mommy and daddy
    are help cleaning up from dinner."
    
    "Ok, I don't want you to get lost so I will walk with you."
    
    "Ok. Are you going to take a shower too?"
    
    Carl had just taken a shower an hour ago but he would at least like to see
    the cute little boy naked.
    
    "Yes I am."
    
    Once the boys was in the shower a naked Shawn just turned on the water. He
    soon saw Sam and Carl there. He was hoping Carl won't do anything with him
    or his little brother.
    
    "Well here we are little man. Hay Shawn I happen to see Sam walking by
    himself so I decided to take him so he won't get lost."
    
    Shawn smiled at his brother and then at Carl. Carl mouthed "Don't worry"
    and shook his head. Shawn was more at eased that nothing was going to
    happen.
    
    "Guess what, Carl is taking a shower too."
    
    "That's cool."
    
    Soon all three boys where naked and taking a shower. Sam soon seen Shawn
    and Carl where hard and he smiled.
    
    "You two got boners and look I got one too."
    
    Shawn just shook his head and soon saw Sam playing with is dick. Carl also
    saw this and smiled.
    
    "Stop playing with yourself Sam. Sorry Carl."
    
    "I seen you played with yourself remember and you showed me how to do
    it. Oops."
    
    Shawn's face went red. Carl just smiled and shook his head as he washed
    himself.
    
    "Don't worry about it Shawn I won't tell.  I wish I had a little brother so
    I could help him out with his changes and other stuff."
    
    Shawn sighed and looked at his brother. Shawn loved his brother and wished
    he never said that but he is glad that Carl won't say anything.
    
    "Can I touch yours too you can touch mine."
    
    Carl just looked at Sam and back at Shawn. Carl did not know what to say as
    he did not want to do nothing sexual with him. Not yet anyways. Shawn just
    nodded.
    
    "Um ok but only once."
    
    Sam smiled and went to reach Carl's dick. Soon Sam was jacking off Carl and
    Carl was soon moaning.  Carl had to stop this.
    
    "Ok that's enough."
    
    Sam soon stopped and smiled at Carl.
    
    "Ok you can touch me now."
    
    "No that's alright."
    
    "Please."
    
    Carl looked at Shawn and Shawn nodded. Carl reached for Sam's dick and
    rubbed it only twice. The boys continued with their shower then got
    dressed. That night Carl had another one of his sex dreams this time it had
    Sam in it.
    
    ***************Dream************* Carl was in the shower with Sam and
    Shawn. Sam smiled at his brother and Carl. Sam soon walked in the middle of
    them. Sam looked at Shawn's hard dick and smiled. He looked at Carl's hard
    dick and agin smiled. Carl and Shawn went closer to Sam where he grabbed
    their dicks in each hand. Sam started to jack off his brother and Carl at
    the same time. Soon Sam went on his Knees and started sucking Shawn. Then
    soon started to suck Carl.  Sam ended up going back and forth sucking his
    brother and Carl.  Carl and Shawn where moaning and then Sam started to
    suck both dicks at once. Soon Carl ended up on his back where he was
    fucking Sam and making out with him then Shawn got right behind his little
    brother and put his dick in his brother's ass. Now Sam was getting fucked
    by two dicks. All three boys soon had come.  ***********Dream
    Ends**********
    
    It was morning and Carl woke up to seeing a naked Danny sucking him
    off. Carl soon smiled and got Danny into a sixty nine. Carl squeezed
    Danny's ass and started to finger him. Carl's finger went faster and faster
    until they both came into each other's moths. Danny turned around facing
    Carl where they kissed a few times before they both fell asleep. Both boys
    soon woke up at the same time.  Both boys looked at each other and kissed
    again.
    
    "Can you please get off of me Danny as I need to take a piss."
    
    Danny got off of him and smiled.
    
    "My mouth is open for your piss if you want to use it."
    
    Danny soon went on his knees and opened his mouth. Carl could not pass this
    up. He aimed his dick into Danny's mouth and let his piss flow. Danny
    quickly closed his mouth and started to drink away.  Carl was soon done and
    took his dick out. Danny soon got up and both of them kissed. Danny was
    soon putting his cloths on,
    
    "Where are you going?"
    
    "I have to take a piss too. Unless that toilet works."
    
    "Nah it don't but um why don't you I don't know piss in my mouth."
    
    "You would do that?"
    
    "Um yah after all it's only far right?"
    
    Carl soon was on his knees and opened his mouth. Once Danny's dick was in
    Carl's mouth he started to piss. Carl quickly closed his mouth and started
    swallowing. Soon Danny was done and they kissed again.  Later on the day
    Carl ran into Beth and the two of them went into their hiding spot. The two
    of them started making out and their cloths where coming off. Beth quickly
    went on her knees and started to suck away on Carl's dick. Carl soon was
    moaning and fucking her face. Beth soon was grabbing Carl's ass and
    squeezing it. After a while Beth started to suck Carl's balls. Soon she had
    Carl lay down where she was now riding Carl's dick with her pussy. She went
    faster and faster. The two of them moaned and they soon started making
    out. Once they stopped kissing Carl was then sucking Beth's breasts until
    he came. The two of them quickly got dressed and went their separate
    ways. After Carl was done eating his lunch his father Rick came to talk to
    him.
    
    "We are going on a run so I need you to come as well. Loshome and Daryl
    need their rest. We will be leaving in ten minutes."
    
    Carl sighed as he was almost done with his plan on getting two more sexual
    slaves.
    
    "Fine."
    
    The run was more quit than normal. As they looked around Rick was trying to
    get Carl to talk to him, but no luck. Rick hated that his son was not
    talking to him. He had no clue what he could do to make this better. If
    that's not bad enough they have not seen anything useful they could
    use. Soon Rick just gave up trying to talk to Carl. It was soon getting
    late and they decided to check one more house. As Rick entered the house
    first something struck him in the head causing him to fall down and get
    knocked out.  Carl seen a small boy covered in dirt. The boy had curly hair
    and looked to be eleven.
    
    "Oh no I'm sorry I thought you were one of those monsters. I hope I did not
    kill him."
    
    Carl quickly checked his father to see if he was alive and he was.
    
    "Well we are not and you are lucky he is still alive."
    
    "Thank god I'm so sorry I will do anything honest."
    
    "Give him your body" a man's voice said.
    
    A man in his twenties came out and Carl stepped back.
    
    "Do it or ill bet you up worse than last time."
    
    Carl could not say anything all he could do is watch as the boy started to
    take off his cloths.
    
    "Not here you fag in bedroom" the man said.
    
    The boy and the man went to the bedroom. Carl did not want to go in there
    not knowing what would happen but did not want the kid to get hurt. So Carl
    was the last one in the bedroom. The boy continued to take off his cloths
    until he was naked.  Carl just stood there not knowing what to do. The boy
    went on the bed and lifted his lags over his head exposing his boy hole.
    
    "Please rim me as I enjoy it a lot. "
    
    Carl had a confused look on his face as he never herd of this before.
    
    "What's that?"
    
    "I'll show you" the man said.
    
    The man was soon by the boys home and started to lick the boy's hole and
    moved his tong in and out of the boy's hole. He then stopped and walked
    away.
    
    "That's rimming. Now do it to the fag."
    
    Carl went to the boy's ass and started to rim the boy. Carl never thought
    about licking an ass before but he kinda liked it. The man went behind Carl
    and slid his hands into Carl's pants and grabbed Carl's dick.  He started
    to rub it. He soon whispered into Carl's ear.
    
    "Play with this fag's dick while you fuck him."
    
    The man soon pulled down Carl's pants and walked to the boy's face. The man
    pulled his pants down and put his dick in the boys mouth where the boy
    sucked it. Carl was scared not to put the dick in the boy. So he started to
    fuck the boy while playing with the boy's dick and balls. All three of them
    where moaning and it did not take long for all three of them to cum. After
    the boy was dressed and Carl and the man's pants were up they checked on
    Rick. Rick soon came to and wonders what happened. The man explained the
    whole thing leaving out the sex. After the two passed the test they were on
    their way back. As they were walking a Walker came out of nowhere and
    attacked the man. Carl quilt killed the walker. It was too late to save the
    man so Carl stabbed the man in the head. Carl was happy that this boy douse
    not have to deal with that man again, found something new to do with his
    sexual slaves. As for right now Carl douse not want to do anything sexual
    with the boy.
    
    
    "I don't know it was the hit of the bottle or what but I forgot to ask you
    what's your name son"
    
    "It's Luke sr."
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and how the story is going so far. Please let me know also feel free to read my other stories.


	9. Aaron and Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting close to the end. Just 6 more chapters to go.
    
    
    Carl woke up to see Luke sleeping next to him. He just shook his head. Carl
    was wondering if Danny would come in and if so what would he think. Carl
    slowly got out of the bed and tried not to wake up However he did wake up.
    
    "Good morning Carl."
    
    "Good morning Well I better get going I have guard duty."
    
    Carl dint but he had to say something to get him out of his cell. Luke soon
    got out of the bed and reviled his naked body. Carl just looked at him and
    became hard. He wanted to plow his ass right there and then but did not
    know what will happen if Danny or any one else for that matter saw him with
    a naked boy.
    
    
    "I always sleep naked. It's like a foresee of habit because my master at
    the time wanted me to stay naked just in case he wanted sex."
    
    "Well that fuck is dead so you don't have to sleep naked anymore."
    
    "You and me could you know."
    
    "Fuck you just to do it and not because it was forced?"
    
    Yah. I knew I was gay before he made me have sex with him and anyone else
    to keep us safe. If he knew I was gay who knew what he would have done to
    me. I would love to have sex with the other cute boys but have no clue if
    they would.  There is this one boy he is so cute. I think his name is Sam"
    
    "Well I will think about it but as for now it's a no."
    
    
    Luke just nodded his head and put his cloths back on and left. Carl just
    sat on his bed and thought it will be a good day to get Adam and Aaron in
    his gang.  Near lunch time he found his young sexual slaves and told him
    them the plan to bring the brothers after lunch to the spot. They all knew
    they will be a great part of the gang but was a little afraid how they
    would take it by going into it.  Almost all the boys went their way but
    Carl and Danny. The two of them went to Carl's cell and made out. Their
    hands rubbed all over each other's bodies. They were about to take their
    clothes off when they heard someone coming. They quickly stopped and waited
    until they passed. The movement was getting closer and the boys did not
    know what to do at this point. This was the whole Danny's father incident
    all over again. The door slowly opened and Carl and Danny soon saw
    Luke. The boys shook their head.  Luke waved and came into the cell with a
    smile.
    
    "How did you know I was here?"
    
    "I followed you two. There's nothing else to do around here but this one
    thing."
    
    "What's that" Danny asked.
    
    "Something but I don't know you will think of me when I say it."
    
    Carl soon sighed.
    
    "You can trust Danny."
    
    "Yah."
    
    "Ok I want to have boy sex."
    
    "Really now? Why don't we after dinner. How about it Carl?"
    
    "Fine."
    
    Luke smiled and left the room. Soon Carl and his sexual slaves where in
    there hidden place with Aaron and Adam. The brothers looked at each other
    and then back at Carl. They where wondering what will they have to do to be
    part of Carl's gang. Carl got up from his thrown and walked around the
    brothers.
    
    "So are you ready to be part of the gang?"
    
    "Um yes" Aaron said.
    
    "How about you?"
    
    "Ah yes" said Adam.
    
    "What I am about to tell you might be odd maybe fucked up, but we all all
    did it."
    
    "What will that be" Aaron asked.
    
    Carl looked at the other boys and nodded. They soon started to get naked
    and Aaron and Adam saw them doing it. Carl soon started to get naked
    too. Aaron and Adam did not know what to think of all this.
    
    "Well it's your turn you two."
    
    The two of them looked at each other and then the other naked boys. They
    soon took a deep breath and started taking off their cloths. Once the
    brothers where naked just like Glen if carl had ever heard the stereotypes
    about blacks having huge dicks they would be right.Aaron and Adam's dicks
    where huge and they were soft. The iterating thing Adam the younger brother
    was bigger. At the begging Carl swear he was not gay or even bi but after
    having mostly boy sexual slaves he feels he is bi but loves boys more.
    
    "Now it gets interacting. I want you two to do something for me. You do
    this one thing then you will be in my little gang."
    
    "What is it" asked Adam.
    
    "Whatever it is we can do it" said Aaron.
    
    "That's good to know. Aaron I want you to suck your brother's dick."
    
    "I'm not doing that."
    
    "I guess you don't want to be part of the gang but I bet Adam dose."
    
    "Come in Aaron we have done this kind of stuff before this whole walker
    thing even happened."
    
    "Why the fuck did you just say that for. They did not need to know
    that. Besides we said we won't tell anybody about our sex time."
    
    "Sorry it just slipped out."
    
    "Aaron you have nothing to worry about. We all down here naked.  We all had
    sucked a dick in this room. Who knows maybe they sucked a dick before I
    meet them. I don't know and I don't care.  We don't judge no one. If any of
    us did we would not be down here now would we?"
    
    "I guess your right" Aaron said.
    
    Aaron soon went on his knees and started to suck his brothers dick. The
    bothers soon where hard and by the looks of their big dicks it looked like
    they could suck them self's. He nodded at Danny and he soon got a box where
    Carl stood on top of it.
    
    
    "I want you Adam to suck my dick. I know you can handle it after all you
    can handle your brothers."
    
    "I bet I can even in my ass."
    
    Aaron just rolled his eyes but kept on sucking. Adam stared to suck Carl
    right away, but then stopped.
    
    "Can I get fucked while I suck?"
    
    "Ok who do you want to get fucked by?"
    
    "I want it to be you Carl. If that's alright."
    
    Carl just nodded and got ready to fuck Adam. Carl never fucked Shawn or Jon
    the first day when they joined his gang but have after.
    
    "Danny why don't you let Adam suck you. Jon why don't you suck Aaron. And
    Shawn why don't you suck Jon."
    
    Soon everyone was sucking away or fucking in Carl's case. In no time the
    room was felled with moaning.  The boys went faster and faster. As for Carl
    he was going faster and harder. Aaron soon stopped sucking his brother Adam
    and spoke.
    
    "Fuck me baby bro. I want your big cock up my boy pussy."
    
    Soon everything changed. As Carl was fucking Adam he was sucking Danny. As
    Adam was fucking his older brother Aaron he was sucking Jon. As Aaron was
    being fucked he was sucking Shawn. If that was not wild enough Luke was
    watching this whole thing in the shadows and quickly got naked. He went
    striate after Aaron's dick and started sucking. Once again the room filled
    with moans. Not long Luke stopped sucking Aaron and slid his huge dick up
    his small tight ass. Now instead of Aaron getting sucked on he was fucking
    a cute boy. 'The only boy is missing is Sam' Carl thought. Everyone soon
    was either sucking faster and faster or fucking faster and harder until
    they came. All the boys soon rested. After a few minutes everyone got
    dressed.
    
    "Well Aaron and Adam you guys are in.  You too Luke."
    
    "In what a sex club" Luke asked.
    
    "It's more of a gang to fight off walkers. I'm in charge of it and we train
    just in case it's ends up just being us.
    
    "Cool. I can't wait to have fun with all of you. Is Sam part of the gang
    to? He is cute."
    
    Shawn was surprised to hear this from Luke and wonders if his brother would
    have sexy fun with Luke if Luke brings it up. It was soon getting late and
    everyone went to eat dinner. As Carl, Danny and Luke where walking behind
    the rest of the boys Luke spoke.
    
    "I'm sorry I followed you guys again. I just could not wait any longer for
    sexy fun. Then I saw what happened and I was like wow I want in. I won't
    tell. That will be stupid if I did. Well we better get going or there won't
    be any food left."
    
    Luke soon ran off leaving just Carl and Danny. Both boys looked at each
    other then gave each other a kiss on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story. Thank you to anyone has been reading this story and gaveing me kudose and or Comments. Please keep the comments and or kudose coming. Well only if you want to. Is that right Carl? "Thats right!" 
> 
> Also feel free to read my other stories.


	10. Over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have been enjoying this jurony so far as it gets closer to the end.
    
    
    It is dead of night and the only people that are up is whoever is on guard
    duty and Carl. Carl was wide awake as he could not get the two brothers
    Aaron and Adam where getting it on out of his mind before his sexual slaves
    and himself join in.  He never knew what he saw was called nicest. He
    wondered if Shawn and his little brother Sam have done more than just touch
    each other.  The more he thought about it the harder he became. Soon he
    could not take it anymore and went to find Danny. As he came close to
    Danny's cell Carl just stopped and watched the boy asleep. He looked around
    and Danny's father was missing. This was strange for Carl as Danny's father
    is always in his cell at this time. Danny's father never truly helps out
    like being on guard duty, making the food, or going on runs. Instead he
    just cleans things that his son and himself make. It was not that he was
    not physically able to but was just thought why should he. It was at that
    point Carl realized Danny was not sleeping but crying. Carl looked around
    and saw no one coming. Carl web into the cell and sat down on the bed near
    Danny. Carl soon rubbed his back and Danny tuned around saw Carl.
    
    "He's dead Carl he is dead."
    
    "Shhh who is dead?"
    
    "My dad."
    
    "I'm sorry I'm here now. Everything is going to be ok."
    
    "He went on a run for the first time. And and he became one of those
    things."
    
    "I'm sorry you want to stay with me for now on?"
    
    "Yes."
    
    As the two of them went back to Carl's cell Carl could not help to think
    that Danny's father deserved it.  After all he never helps out, always
    pushing his beliefs on to others and thinks loving the same sex sexually is
    behind wrong. As two entered the cell and laid on the bed Danny was
    starting to make out with him but Carl stopped him.
    
    "Not now you need your rest and I would not feel right. You just lost
    someone maybe tomorrow."
    
    That would been a line he would of used to control one of his sexual slaves
    but he had felling a for Danny.  Danny understood what Carl said and just
    gave Carl one last kiss before falling asleep. When Carl woke up his dick
    was being sucked by Danny. Carl started to moan and started to rub Danny's
    head. Carl soon had a crazy idea he wanted to be fucked for the first time
    and he wanted Danny to do it. However he did not know when he wanted
    it. Danny soon stopped sucking and started to put Carl's dick up his
    ass. Danny moaned once Carl's dick was in him. Danny did not waist anytime
    and started to fuck himself. Danny was going faster and faster. Carl just
    looked up and smiled and pulled Danny into him and they soon started to
    make out. It soon became too much for them and they soon came. They rested
    for a while but they soon fell asleep.  Danny was the first one up and
    Carl's dick was no longer in his ass as it fell out. Danny got out of bed
    and started to put his cloths back on as Carl was waking up. The two boys
    smiled. At that point Carl got an idea. The two of them where back at
    Danny's cell taking out the bed from the cell to put into Carl's.
    
    "I don't know why I could not sleep in the same bed with you." Danny
    whispered.
    
    "It's just for appearances. This way no one be asking stupid questions like
    why you don't have your own bed in the cell."
    
    "Oh ok."
    
    Once the bed was in Carl's cell Rick was walking by.
    
    "Carl this was very kind of you sharing a cell with Danny here after you
    know. Anyways I need your help Danny. Well it's more than that really.
    It's teaching you how to do other things around here."
    
    "Ok Mr. Grimes"
    
    "Please just call me Rick."
    
    "Ok Rick."
    
    The two of them went off leaving Carl walking back into his cell. Carl soon
    was dressed in somewhat cleaner cloths and headed out to find one of his
    sexual slaves. As he was walking by he saw Beth's shadow and it looked like
    she was naked. He looked around before entering. Beth turned around and
    smiled. She soon started to rub herself and play with her breasts. She
    needed Carl's dick badly so she quickly got dressed to go to their
    spot. Soon the two where naked and going at it. As they were making out
    they touched each other's naked bodies. Beth was kissing her way down and
    was soon sucking Carl's dick while she fingered herself. She could not take
    it anymore as she went on her back and spread her lags. In no time Carl was
    fucking Beth like a rabbit and sucking her breasts. They both moaned as
    Carl came into Beth. They soon made out while Carl still had his dick in
    her. It was around lunch time when he was once again horny. He went to find
    Danny but no luck. He did however found Jon.  The two of them went to one
    of their spots and started getting naked and going into a sixty nine. They
    sucked and sucked. As Carl sucked away he played with Jon's hole. This made
    Jon moan even more. So much more he could not take it anymore.
    
    "Fuck me so hard that my dick gets bigger sexual master."
    
    Carl smiled and soon was fucking Jon just the way he liked it. This made
    Jon moan even more. They soon ended up cuming. Carl took his dick out and
    Jon started to suck away at any left over cum. The boys got dressed and
    went on their way. Two hours after lunch Carl was still looking for Danny
    but no luck. He just thought his asshole father was still having him
    work. So he decided to take it on to his two oldest sexual slaves Glen and
    Maggie.  It was not hard to find them. Their they were naked fucking each
    other. This time when Carl joined in he just went for Maggie while Glen
    watched. Glen had no choice in the matter as he was ordered to. Maggie was
    soon moaning and sucking Glen off.
    
    "Stop sucking Glen and Glen shove that small thing in Maggie's ass."
    
    Glen did just that. Carl soon ended up cuming into Maggie and fed the left
    over cum to Glen. At this point after having sex four times Carl would be
    empty but no he still had more to give and lot of it. It was soon getting
    late and only had a few hours left before he went to bed. As he was walking
    along he heard sex sounds so Carl went to find who is having sex. It did
    not take long at all. Carl was once again hard as he seen Aaron and Adam
    fucking. Well Aaron was getting fucked by his little brother while he
    sucked his own huge black dick. Carl started to rub himself. He decided to
    leave the two alone. As he was walking some more he heard sex sounds again
    but this time he seen Shawn and his little brother Sam in a sixty nine.
    Carl just smiled as he rubbed himself. Shawn seen Carl and stopped sucking
    Sam.
    
    "Yesterday after we found more about Aaron and Adam I just wanted to know
    how it was like. And well I live it. Of corse I only suck Sam while he
    sucks me and fucks me.  We never been closer. Funny thing is Sam and that
    Luke kid are now boyfriends. Tomorrow they are letting me watch them as
    they have sex."
    
    "Carl you want to join in you can suck me while I lick Shawn's ass."
    
    Carl did not need to be told twice.Carl was once again naked and sucking
    away at Sam's dick. Sam and Shawn just moaned and in no time Sam was
    fucking Shawn while Shawn was sucking off Carl. At the end all three boys
    came. Carl smiled and got dressed. Once he got to his cell he saw two naked
    boys waiting for him. Carl just smiled at Danny and Luke.  They soon ended
    up fucking until they fell asleep. The next day Carl woke up just seeing
    Danny. Danny soon woke up and smiled. They soon started making out that
    lead to more sex.
    
    "I want you to be the first to fuck me."
    
    Danny's eyes went big and smiled. Soon Carl was taking his first dick up
    his ass and was living every minute of it.
    
    Thirty one days later and lots of sex Carl found out Maggie was pregnant
    and wondered if the baby could be his.  That's not all things have been
    falling downhill faster for Carl. It all started thirty days ago when Zach
    joined the gang. Once that happened Beth had stopped having sex with Carl
    and was having sex with Danny and his other sexual slaves but more so with
    Danny Carl was sad but not heartbroken as he still had Danny. He decided 31
    days ago that Danny will no longer be his sexual slave but boyfriend.  Then
    yesterday Zach got killed. Carl knew there was no way Beth would will go
    back to him after that.  Now today there was an outbreak and people were
    getting sick. There was no time to have sex with Danny or any of his other
    sexual slaves. It did not help that Glen, Aaron and Adam where one of the
    sick. As well as others he did not care for. As for Maggie she was too busy
    with doing runs. Carl was stuck with all the kids that was not sick. It was
    a lot of responsibility but at least he was in charge of ten of the twelve
    kids in the prison not counting himself. At least Danny was one of the
    non-sick.  Then five days later Aaron and Adam died because of the sickness
    and if that's not bad enough the Governor shows up with his brain washed
    gang. At that point things went out of hand as the prison was attacked once
    again.  After the smoke settled and lot of broken hearts and lot of deaths
    the survivors got separated. Carl lost his friends, his sexual slaves, and
    his boyfriend Danny.
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 5 chapters left. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories.


	11. Noah

Carl was hoping to see Beth at Turmonus but it was not a safe place. All that walking and looking for it was waste of time. Once they escaped Turmonus his gang went on their way again. Carl knew something was up once he was inside. He was sick to his stomach when he found out the truth. Carl soon felt allot better when he saw his baby sister again. He as well as Rick was glad she was still alive. The gang slowly was coming back together and four new people joined the grope.

But it did not last long. Carl did not even get the chance to have sex with his two sex slaves. Carl's hopes to have sex again finally came when he saw Beth. It has been two days since Beth died and Carl was still sad. He could not get her out of his mind. She was the second girl he loved. He thought he would never see her again. When he did he was happy but that quickly went away.  
A week passed Carl was still sad so he walked around to clear his mind. As he was walking around Noah was secretly fowling him. He too missed her. Beth and Noah talked about their family and friends when they had time together. 

That's how Noah heard about Carl. The first time he saw Carl he thought Carl was a cute white boy. He never thought of himself being gay or even bi even though he had messed around before even after when the shit hit the fan, but that was in the past once he ended up in that place where he meet Beth. He tried to get something started with her but it never happened other than having a friend, and now there he is looking at the cute boy. There was something about Carl that turned him on. It may be the way he walked or maybe how he could take charge. 

He couldn't explain it but Noah wanted to be dominated by Carl. Maybe because as he messed around it was with younger boys and he have them control him while having sexy fun. Anyways the weather was getting hotter, so Carl took off his hat and wiped off the sweat off his forehead. He soon took off his shirt and let it hang from a tree to let it dry. Noah quickly got a boner and he started to rub his crouch. As he was doing this he moved a little and that caused a stick to brake. Before Noah could hide behind the tree Carl spotted him and saw his boner.

Carl walked closer to Noah with a smile on his face. He could not help but to go back to his old ways when he was at the prison. "I take it you like what you see. Why don't you come closer and touch me. I know you want to." Noah did just that. His hand slowly made its way to Carl's chest. Once his hand was on Carl Noah's dick twitched. Slowly Noah's hand was moving down towards Carl's dick that was now hard. Carl smiled and started to pull down his pants along with his boxers. Noah's eyes widen and something in him made him go on his knees and started to suck Carl's dick. Carl moaned loudly. It has been a long time since his dick got any action besides his hand. 

Noah did an ok job but it has been a while since he had a dick in his mouth. But Carl did not know that and he will teach him how to do a better job. Noah soon started to suck faster and faster until it became to much for Carl and came. Noah tried to swallow it all but some of it came out and dropped onto his pants. 

"You did ok and to let you know you are now my bitch. So pull down your pants now. I'm still horny." 

Noah knew what was going to happen next. He is going to be fucked. He leaned agent the tree with Carl's shirt on it and pulled down his pants along with his boxers. He took a deep breath and soon he felt Carl's dick enter him.

"Man you are tight, but soon you won't be." 

As Noah was being fucked he felt Carl's hand grab his big black dick. The next thing he knew Carl was jacking him off for a while and stopping. He kept doing this over and over again as he is being fucked. 

"Man Carl dose not mess around. I wonder what else he will do to me." Noah thought. 

Carl soon went faster and harder until Carl came for the second time. Carl soon turned Noah around and went on his knees and started to suck away on the big black dick. Carl went faster and faster and soon stopped and started to suck on Noah's balls before going back and finishing the job. It became to much for Noah as he shot seven times and Carl took every drop. Both of them stood quite for little while. Noah was the first to speak. 

"Wow."

"I bet you liked it. You don't say a word to nobody and maybe I let you fuck me. To let you know if I feel horny and you don't too bad you will take care of my hormones because as I said you are my bitch. Now let's get back to camp before they come looking for us." 

That night Noah's dream was about what had happened earlier that day as well as the other boys he had sex with. As he was sleeping Carl pulled down his and Noah's pants and boxers. In no time Carl was fucking Noah's tight ass. To Noah he thought this was just a dream. As for Carl he was just horny and saw Noah was far away enough to fuck. When Noah woke up he seen his paints and boxers where down and felt dry cum. He just thought he must of jacked off in his sleep. As the days went on Carl and Noah had sex any chance they got. Mostly it was Noah on his knees sucking Carl and getting fucked. Carl did suck Noah a few times but he have yet let Noah fuck him. 

On the fifteenth day after Beth's death they ran into a fork in the road. One way led to who knows where and the other let to where Noah lived. Noah hoped his family is still there and safe. So the grope once again split up. And once again Carl and one of his slaves got separated. Carl hoped this would not last long like last time. On the sixteenth day Carl ran into a cute younger boy as Carl was looking for supplies by himself which does not happen very often. The boy was in a lake washing himself. As Carl got closer he seen that the boy's cloths where on the ground.

Carl was looking to see if the boy's underwear was also on the ground and he was in luck that they were. He looked around some more and he did not see anyone else with the boy so Carl slowly made his way to the boy. As he got closer the boy saw him and smiled. No words were spoken instead once Carl was near the edge of the lake the boy got out. Carl looked around again and he once again did not see anyone else.

"Like what you see?" 

"I can't compline."

"I bet you never seen another naked boy like forever or never for that matter."

"I have."

"Really now is he cuter then me?" 

"Not at all." 

"Did you two have sex?" 

"It's none of your business."

"I bet you guys have and I also bet I suck dick better then he does."

"Really now." 

"Whip it out and I'll show you." 

Carl did not need to be told twice. His dick was quickly out.

"You have a nice dick and I bet you're cum tastes great. All cute boys cum tastes great." 

Soon the boy was on his knees sucking away. The boy was right he was better than Noah hell he was better than almost all his sexual slaves. Carl soon could not hold back any longer and soon came into the boy's mouth which he took every drop. Once the boy took Carl's dick out of his mouth he smiled. 

"You're cum dose taste great. Better than any cum I had." "Thanks you suck dick great."

"Thanks so why don't you join my gang. Nothing but boys to have sex with. No one else telling us what to do. Well unless it's about sex or just me as I'm the leader." 

"I would love to join you guys but I have my own grope. But before I go..."

Carl soon got on his knees and started sucking away on the boy and it did not take long for him to cum in Carl's mouth. Carl soon got up, put his dick away and said good bye to the boy. While Carl was having fun with a boy away from his grope Rick's grope where getting closer to Noah's home. While on the journey they did come across a few walkers here and there. Nothing that they could handle. It was soon getting dark but Noah did not care. He wanted to keep going, but Rick and the rest of the small grope stopped him. 

They told that he need his rest and walking in the middle of the night is just begging to be bitten. Noah himself knew this already and he knew you just have to lesson to Rick. Soon everyone was sleeping and Noah drifted off to a sexy dream.  
<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>  
Noah was home alone with is younger twin brothers. His mom and dad just left for work. Noah waited for a few just in case they came back for any reason. Once the close was clear he took of all his cloths and went into his brother's room and smiled. The brothers smiled back. All three of them knew it was sexy time. One of the twins went to get something out from under his bed while the other got naked. Soon the brother by his bed got what he was looking for and it was now in his hand. He got up from the floor and he showed it to Noah. Noah smiled at the handcuffs and put his arms out. The brother soon put the handcuffs on Noah and then got naked like his brothers. Soon Noah was on his knees going back and forth sucking his brothers. Soon the twins got closer together so Noah could suck both of them at the same time. Both twins where getting close and they quickly pulled away. Soon Noah was on the bed and his ass in the air. In no time he was getting fucked by his brothers at the same time. The twins where going fast and hard until they came in Noah's ass. The brothers soon pulled out and it became their turn to please Noah. They took turns sucking him and getting fucked by him. Soon Noah could not take it no more and started to really fuck his brother who happens to be the youngest twin. While the younger twin was being fucked he was sucking off his twin. At the end Noah came in his little brother's ass and the twins came a second time.

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

It soon became morning and Noah woke up to a boner. He looked around and saw he was the first one up, so he quickly got up and went far enough to take care of his bonner. Once it was down his piss flowed. As he was looking at his piss flowing out of his dick more sexy memories came to him. Once they did reach Noah's home everyone was now dead as well as walkers even his family. Noah was heartbroken. Some part of him knew they were already dead. While in Noah's house Tyreese ended up getting bit by one of the twins. At the end Tyreese died of lack of blood once his arm was cut off. Soon after that the gang was back together heading to D.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories.


	12. Alexandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer and closer to the end. Only 3 chaptees left. Hope you have been enjoying Carl's Jurony so far as it coming to an end.
    
    
    The gang where happy that it was raining but then it get got worse. Luckily
    for them Darrel had found a nearby barn so they could use for a temporary
    shelter. Even with the bad storm crashing down on the barn they managed to
    stay safe.  Carl was secretly scared as the storm hitting them. If that was
    not bad enough walkers where trying to get in. Soon the storm stopped and
    the gang was able to sleep. Not long after the gang woke up to Maggie and
    Sashabringing a guy in to the barn named Aaron. Aaron was promising a safe
    place to live called Alexandrea. Carl for one had his doubts about it.After
    all turminuse was still little fresh in his mind. After a debate rather to
    trust Aaron or not they ended up at the gates of Alexandrea the next
    morning. The gang soon heard children's laughter. That helped the gang at
    more at ease, but still did not know what to expect on the other side. Carl
    had two thoughts when hearing the laughter. One the children's laughter is
    nothing but a recording and this is Trumnas all over again. The second
    thought if it was not a trap and there are real kids here he wondered how
    many sexual slaves he can get. Even if he had Maggie, Glen and now Noah;
    just thinking about getting new sex slaves made his dick twitch.
    
    The gates started to slowly open and it slowly reveled a nice looking
    town. Once they were inside and the gates where slowly closing Aaron asked
    for their weapons. Once again Carl and the gang felt like this might be
    Trumnas all over again, but Sasha looked at Rick and then behind her. She
    saw a walker slowly walking towards the gate. Rick saw it too and nodded at
    Sasha. Sasha soon took aim and fired one shot the walker dead before the
    gates completely closed. As Carl was up stairs just getting out of the
    shower he heard Rick and a girl talk. He heard that this girl has two sons
    and one is his age. Carl thought he could make these boys into his sexual
    slaves. Only time will tell.  The next day Rick stood behind as the rest of
    the gang looked around Alexandrea. However Old habits die hard as he
    panicked as he no longer could see Carl and his daughter as well as the
    others. He soon found out they are ok by Jessie and Carl was in the
    house. For the first time he saw other kids then that where part of the
    gang. He was upstairs and meet Rob, Mike and a girl named Enid. He thought
    that was on odd name for a girl but glad to see a girl. As he watched them
    he had a feeling the two guys where week but he could use that as his
    advantage. As for the girl that was a different story.The next day he saw
    Enid walking towards the fence throw his window. This was his chance to get
    another sexual slave as he too went over the fence and followed her. As he
    was doing this he somehow lost her. That night back inside Alexandrea Enid
    followed Carl. He was walking towards one of the houses that they could
    stay in. The house was empty and he was in there before looking
    around. Once inside he closed the door and went towards the addict. Enid
    knew the none of the new arrivals were staying in the house, so she also
    went inside. She was wondering what room Carl went into then she soon found
    him jacking off. She was turned on as Carl was not like the other boys in
    Alexandra. He knew what was out there and had to fight to survive. Not like
    the week people here. Carl was also hot. She started to play with herself
    but soon made a mistake by making a sound. Carl quickly covered up thinking
    its one of the gang. He went towards the door and saw Enid. Carl just
    smiled.
    
    "I see you like what I was doing or your hand would not be in your pants.
    Don't worry I'm not mad.  You can touch this bad boy if you like."
    
    Carl soon took off his cloths as Enid watch. Carl was soon naked.
    
    "Wait put your hat back on."
    
    Carl smiled and did. Enid came closer and put her hand on Carl's chest. Her
    hand slowly made its way down towards Carl's dick. She soon started to jack
    him off. Carl soon moaned.
    
    "Why you don't get naked too, I won't tell nobody we messed around. That's
    between us."
    
    "Um well ok but don't freak out."
    
    "You have nothing I have not seen before."
    
    Enid removed her shirt reviling her nice size breasts in her bra. She took
    the bra off and tossed it to the side. She kicked off her shoes and Carl
    was on edge. Soon went the pants and there was Enid just in panties. Carl
    soon saw the bulge and knew what it was. Enid was really a boy. He decided
    not to say anything.  Enid pulled down the panties and a dick popped
    out. Carl put his hand out and started to jack Enid off. Enid moaned as
    this was the first time anyone else touched her. She was not done yet as
    she took the rest of the panties off to revel she also had a pussy. Carl
    soon seen the pussy but he was too horny to care. He soon was on his knees
    sucking Enid's dick while fingering her pussy. Enid could not believe this
    was happening. Soon enough Carl was fucking Enid while jacking her
    off. Carl quickly came but it was not over yet. Enid was surprised when
    Carl took her dick and put it up his ass and started to fuck himself as
    they made out. This became to much for her as she came from both ends. Once
    the sex was over they rested. Enid was the first to speak.
    
    "So you don't care if I have a dick and a pussy?"
    
    "No way it's like having a three way and your secret is safe with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know and feel free to read my other stories.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two chapters left after this.
    
    
    Carl woke up and thought about Enid. He never thought he would run into
    someone that has a dick and a pussy and defiantly did not know that was
    possible. Carl wanted to be true to his word. After all Enid is not weak
    like the rest of them. As Carl left the house to go to the second house to
    turn the attic into his sex room he heard talk about a party for
    tomorrow. It has been so long since He went to a party. Hell it has been a
    long time since he heard the word party. He also saw Enid jumping the
    wall. He did not know to follow her again or let her have her space. He
    thought about it for a few seconds and decided to let her have some
    space. As he was about to open the door Sam came out of nowhere.
    
    "What are you doing?"
    
    Carl jumped a little and turned around. He signed when it was just Sam.
    Carl thought Sam was cute and wanted to see if he could turn him into one
    of his sex slaves.
    
    "Just need some space from therest of grope so I thought to go into one of
    the houses we can have."
    
    "Who told you guys you can have two?"
    
    "Aaron did because the grope is big."
    
    "So why did some of them go into that one?"
    
    "There's allot to explain."
    
    "So I have time."
    
    "Ok then let's get inside and I will tell you."
    
    The boys went inside and as Carl was talking he was walking towards his sex
    room with Sam not far behind.
    
    "Force of habit of sticking together.  It's not the same in here. You have
    to fight to survive out there and I'm not just talking about those things
    out there we call walkers. There are allot of bad people out there too and
    we had are far share of running into them."
    
    "Ok but your safe now nothing's going to happen."
    
    "Sam you're never truly safe. You guys need to learn how to fight if the
    bad people end up coming.  That's what happened to us twice. We thought we
    were safe but before we knew it they came charging.  The longest we stayed
    somewhere was like almost a year and a few months before the bad people
    came.  To be honest we stopped counting how long we were there after sixty
    days.  When they did come we were able to fight them off but at the end we
    lost allot of good people."
    
    "How do I know you guys are not one of the bad people?"
    
    At this point Carl and Sam was in the sex room.
    
    "If we were bad people I would not of told you that all of you need to
    fight. If we were bad we would of taken this place over once we came
    in. Even better Aaron would have not bring us here.  Also should a bad guy
    teach you how to fight back when it's not a walker?"
    
    "You're going to teach me how to fight?"
    
    "Yah I wish someone did when I was your age but I was always told to get
    back inside or to stay back when a walker came but at the end they realized
    I would be useless if anything did happen. Before I teach you how to fight
    I need to know if I could trust you and not tell anyone what happens here."
    
    "What about my brother?"
    
    "I'll teach him too but I want to teach you first and when the time is
    right I will teach him and that when I would need your help.  He will trust
    you more as you are his brother after all."
    
    "Ok what do I have to do?"
    
    Carl just smiled and hopes his plan will work like last time at the person.
    
    "To let you know my methods might be strange but they will work. After all
    we are the younger ones and one day we will be in charge."
    
    "Ok whatever it is ill do it."
    
    "Ok first things first get naked I want to see what I have to work with."
    
    "What?"
    
    "I want to see what kind of shape you are in and the only way I could do
    that is seeing you naked. We are both boys here.  I'm not going to laugh at
    the size of your package."
    
    "My what?"
    
    "Your dick."
    
    "Oh."
    
    "If it will make you feel more at ease I'll be naked too."
    
    Sam soon nodded and they soon started taking their clothes off. Carl was
    the first one to be naked and saw that Sam still had his boxers on that
    where little big for him. Sam just stared at Carl's dick and just shook his
    head and said something to himself that Carl could not make out.
    
    "What did you just say?"
    
    "Oh nothin really but you're going to find out anyways. Your dick is bigger
    than my brother's. In fact don't tell him I said this but as of right now
    he still has the smaller dick."
    
    Carl just smiled and knew that Sam had the bigger dick then Rob and there
    was four other boys he ran into after meeting Mike and Rob that Sam saw
    their dicks. The only question was, what has Sam been doing to see them?
    
    "And how do you know he has the smallest?"
    
    "We'll I have seen the other boys naked and hard as well as my brother and
    you are not even hard."
    
    "Ok but how did you see them? I won't judge."
    
    "Um I can't tell you.  You are an outsider.  But after a few more days you
    might find out."
    
    "We'll ok since you have a bigger dick then your big brother why don't you
    show it to me."
    
    Sam smiled and he reveled his dick was bigger than Carl's when soft.
    
    "This is why I wear a bigger size boxers."
    
    "I can see that. The next step is I'm going to have to touch you is that
    ok?"
    
    "Yah ok."
    
    Carl smiled again and got behind Sam. Soon his hands was touching Sam's
    shoulders and then arms. Carl's hands slowly made its way to Sam's back and
    chest. Sam was starting to love Carl touching him.  Carl's hands just
    rubbed Sam's chest and back and soon his hands went further down touching
    Sam's ass. Carl just squeezed it and pulled the cheeks apart to see Sam's
    hole. Sam was soon getting hard. The next thing was Carl was feeling up
    Sam's legs and moved its way to his feet. Carl moved around on his knees
    and just looked at Sam's dick that's getting harder at every touch. Carl
    took his hand and put it on Sam's dick and started to jack off Sam. Sam
    gave out a moan and it was not long until Sam was fully hard. Sam had the
    biggest dick Carl had seen.
    
    "It's ten inches if you want to know."
    
    
    
    Carl's own dick was now fully hard as he continued to jack off Sam.  Soon
    Carl was sucking Sam's dick and Sam just moaned at the skill of Carl's
    mouth. He sucked and sucked and Sam was close of cuming. Soon Sam took his
    dick out of Carl's mouth and he began to suck himself.  This surprised Carl
    as he started to jack himself off. Soon Sam started to cum and took every
    drop of his cum. This was about to make Carl cum when Sam went on the
    ground taking Carl's dick and to suck him. Sam's mouth felt great on Carl's
    dick. He was better than Noah and soon Sam was drinking down Carl's
    cum. Both boys rested before putting their cloths back on.
    
    "Carl?"
    
    "Yah?"
    
    "That was great. Maybe we can fuck before or after the party or even both."
    
    "Sounds good."
    
    "One more thing."
    
    "What?"
    
    "Don't say anything but the other boys do sex stuff too with each other. In
    fact it's a club and maybe you can be in charge of it if you can handle
    this monster at our sex club. I will report back to them that you are
    interested. Ok?"
    
    "Sounds like fun."
    
    The next day the party was off to a good start Carl was talking to Mike and
    Rob. They were talking to Carl joining the sex club without calling it a
    sex club.
    
    "So Carl my little brother seems to like you and that's good.  Just don't
    steel him away from me now.  Haha."
    
    "Hay Rob remember he liked me. He would follow me around when you are out
    cutting the grass."
    
    "Oh yah Sam made some good friends here.  That leads me to this Carl. The
    boys and I have this club where we all get to gather just hanging and just
    do stuff. We use to use one the empty houses that you guys are in. But no
    biggie we can always find a new place to have our club. There are plenty of
    empty houses we still can use. So what do you say tomorrow you come by and
    I'll take you to our little hideout?"
    
    "Um yah ok sounds fun."
    
    As Carl stepped away to use the washroom he ran into Sam.
    
    "So what did you three talk about?"
    
    "The club but they did not give out any real detail."
    
    "Man they move fast.  They must be horny.  So I will see you later then."
    
    Sam looked around and gave Carl a slap on the ass. Carl just smiled and
    continued his way to the washroom. Once he was finished with his business
    he opened the door and saw Noah. Noah just smiled and no one else was
    behind him. Carl then smiled back and grabbed Noah inside. They both
    smiled.  Carl's hand soon slipped into Noah's pants and grabbed hold of
    Noah's dick and gave it a nice squeeze. Soon Noah's dick became hard and
    Carl smiled.  Before you knew it both of their pants and boxers where
    around their ankles. They just looked at each other as they jacked each
    other off. As this was happening Carl licked his fingers and shoved them
    into Noah's ass.  Noah did all he could not to moan loudly. Once Noah's ass
    was nice and ready Noah was leaning above the toilet with Carl's dick in
    his ass. Carl was going slowly at first but then continued to go faster and
    harder. Each thrust caused Noah to hold back the moans he wanted to
    release. As Carl was fucking Noah he used his free hand to jack off Noah
    and as he was doing so he aimed Noah's dick in the middle of the toilet so
    no cum will fall onto the floor. This soon became too much for both of them
    as Noah came first and right behind was Carl. Once they came they took a
    breath. Luckily for them all of Noah's cum landed into the toilet. Carl
    soon pulled out and pulled his boxers and pants back up. He saw a big
    enough window for him to escape from. He did not want to be caught leaving
    the washroom with another boy.  Carl gave Noah a nod and jumped out the
    window as Noah sat on the toilet letting Carl's cum leak out of his ass.
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know. Feel free to read my other stories


	14. Dropping and Taking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter to go. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far.
    
    
    After Carl left the party he thought about seeing what this club was all
    about. He of corse played it cool like he knew nothing about the club being
    a sex club. He wondered what Sam said to his brother to get him to join the
    club this early on. They only been in Alexandrea for almost a week, but he
    was thinking that Sam might be the one really in charge of the boys. If
    that's the case he is going to see that changes. Is not that he did not
    want Sam in charge it was more the fact Carl had learned to be in charge
    for a long time now and he did not know he could give it up. He already
    decided to let go two of his sexual slaves Glenn and Maggie. It was not the
    fact he got tired of them. It was more the fact they could not get any
    alone time for a long time now and being in Alexandrea is not making things
    any easier.  Well at least he still has Noah, Enid and Sam even if Enid and
    Sam does not know it yet. However that will change. As he will have the
    other eight sexual slaves soon enough. As he was getting close to the house
    Sam was quickly behind. As he was walking to catch up with him he was
    looking out for Carol. She freaked him out a little and want to forget
    about it by having sex with Carl.
    
    "Wait up."
    
    Carl soon turned and saw Sam. Carl just shook his head and smiled.
    
    "I take it you want some sexy fun."
    
    "Yah I want to be fucked in the ass if that's ok with you."
    
    "We'll let's get to it then."
    
    The boys soon where naked in Carl's Sex Dungeon. Sam was on all fours
    waiting for Carl's dick. He can can't wait to have a new dick up his ass.
    Sam did not have to wait long as he soon felt Carl's dick go into him.
    Carl slowly started to fuck Sam and soon started to go faster and harder.
    While Carl was fucking Sam he manage to turn Sam on his back so he can not
    only see Sam's face but his huge dick as well. Soon Carl grabbed Sam's dick
    and started to suck him while he fucked him. Sam's sexual mind went crazy
    and all he could do is moan as this is happing to him. Not only Sam is
    getting fucked and his dick is being sucked his balls are being played
    with.  No one has thought of doing this to him. Normally he is the one
    sucking his own dick while being fucked. Before the two of them knew it
    they both came into each other. Carl soon took Sam's dick out of his mouth
    but kept his dick in Sam's ass until it slid out on its own. They soon got
    dressed and went home. The next day Carl came to Sam's house and saw his
    brother Rob and Mike.
    
    "So I take it you want to see our club well as of right now we still need
    to find an empty house that's just right for us. One of us will come and
    find you when we do."
    
    "Um ok."
    
    Carl soon left and felt very horny. He first wanted Enid but could not find
    her. Right away he knew she is on the other side of the wall. So he decided
    to find Noah just in time before he went out to do a run.Carl gave out a
    nod and Noah knew what that meant. They knew they did not have much time so
    it had to be a quickie. They soon found a spot nearby and before you knew
    it Noah was on his knees sucking away. Well more like Carl was face fucking
    him.  The pace went faster and faster until Noah drank down Carl's
    cum. Noah quickly got up as Carl put his dick back inside his pants. The
    two of them soon left their hidden spot and went their ways. As Carl was
    heading back to the house Sam came running towards him.
    
    "We found a place."
    
    "That's good."
    
    "Yah but you need to put this on."
    
    Sam soon handed him a pillow case. Carl had a questionable look on his
    face.
    
    "So I'm not trusted to know about this club but not enough to know where it
    is."
    
    "It's Rob's idea. I told him the idea was stupid and we should trust you
    more. As you can see I lost that fight. But I won't let you put it on until
    we are almost there. Besides it's not like they are going to know."
    
    Carl soon smiled and went with Sam to the spot and soon had a pillow case
    over his head. Carl just smiled as he could see right throw it. Strangely
    enough no one notice what Carl and Sam was doing. Once at the house Sam
    gave him directions on how to get inside with the pillow case on. Soon
    enough Carl was stopped and waited for instructions. Even though he could
    see throw the pillow case it was little dark where he was at. The only
    thing he knew he was in some basement. Soon enough the pillow case was off
    his head and Carl looked around the room and only saw Rob, Mike, and Sam
    and they all happen to be naked. Carl pretended to be shocked on what he
    saw.
    
    "What the hell is going on?"
    
    "In this club we all become naked. It's no big deal. As of right now it
    will be just the four of us. The other boys could not make it today. You
    can just leave if you don't want to belong, but then we won't talk to you
    no more" Rob said as he walked closer to Carl.
    
    "However you do have to do a test to see if you are worthy of this club"
    Mike said.
    
    "Like what show that I'm really a boy?"
    
    "No that's too easy.  You must suck one of us to join" Mike said.
    
    This was like at the person all over again the only difference is he is on
    the other side of this.
    
    "You have to be joking.  If not you will have no problem sucking a dick in
    front of me."
    
    "I will do you one better I will not only suck a dick but I will get fucked
    as well" Rob said.
    
    Sam just stood out of this and was glad that Carl did not act like he knew
    about what the club really did. Rob was soon on his knees sucking away on
    Mike's dick. Mike could not help but to moan and as for Carl he could not
    help but to get hard. He soon had a tent in his shorts and it was
    noticeable.  Rob soon stopped sucking and Mike went behind Rob to slide in
    his dick. Rob let out a moan and the moaning became longer at each thrust
    Mike was doing.  Soon the pace was going faster and faster until Mike came
    inside of Rob.  Rob soon smiled at Carl.
    
    "Based that tent in your pants you liked what you saw. So get naked and
    join the club."
    
    Carl just starting to take off his cloths as he was doing this he spoke.
    
    "So who do I suck?"
    
    "Normally it would be the last person to join but he is not here so then
    you suck me" Rob said.
    
    At this point Carl is naked and gave out a little sigh.
    
    "Fine."
    
    Carl was soon on his knees sucking away on Rob's dick. Once again Rob was
    moaning. He could not believe this stud was sucking him off. Rob inanity
    got a Crush on Carl when he saw him. There was something about him. Now
    that Rob is seeing Carl's naked body it was taking him over the edge and
    soon started to cum in Carl's mouth.
    
    "You better swallow if you want to join us" Mike said.
    
    Carl did just that and soon got up.
    
    "Welcome to the sex club.  I do hope that Noah kid could join us as I heard
    they have big dicks, but I think Sam got them beat" Mike said.
    
    "Wait what" Carl asked turning around and seeing Sam's huge hard dick.  He
    once again acted surprised.
    
    "Holy shit I never seen a dick that big. Well the only dick I seen was my
    own until today."
    
    "So you think you can get Noah to join?"
    
    "I will try. Right now he is out doing a run."
    
    "That will be great. By the way you can get dressed again we are done for
    today. We just want to see if your worthy of the club. Also if you do see
    Noah just tell him if you want to hang out with us. Not say anything this
    being a sex club."
    
    "Yeah ok."
    
    Carl soon got dressed and can't wait to tell Noah. As he left the house he
    knew Noah would not be back from the run yet but decided to go to the gate
    anywise. As he was walking towards it the gate opened and the van slowly
    pulled in. Eugene and Glen looked down. Carl thought they end up loosing
    one of the weak guys from here. Then he did not see Noah coming out of the
    van and knew he was the one that did not make it.
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories.


	15. On Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story made it on my top 5 list of most read. I want to thank you all for reading this story. Now I hope you enjoy the last chapter.
    
    
    Carl sighed and slowly turned back and headed towards the house that has
    his sex dungeon. He just wanted some alone time. As for Glen and Eugene
    they did not see Carl as they were distracted. It has been two days since
    the last time Carl had sex. He knew he had to get over the death if Noah as
    this is part of life. He ended up seeing Enid jumping the wall and he
    decided to follower her once again.  They soon found them selves in a
    hollow tree while walkers was walking by. Their fingers where slightly
    touching and all they could do is look at each other. Soon they started to
    make out in the tight space. Their hands slowly made their way to each
    other's crouches. It wasn't long before their hands slipped into one
    another's pants. Enid played with Carl's dick while Carl played with Enid's
    pussy and dick.  Their hands went faster and faster until they felt they
    where going to cum. Once there was no signs of walkers they finished what
    they started out of the hollow tree.  Carl was fucking Enid as fast as he
    can while she was jacking herself off. Once they both came they rested
    awhile before coming back to Alexandra. When they did they saw a fight
    between Rick and Peat. Carl was worried that his dad will cost them to
    leave Alexandra so he tried to stop it but it was no use as he was not
    strong enough. Once the fighting did stop Rick opened his mouth rambling on
    about what needs to be done in Alexandra while pointing a gun at everyone
    until Mishon knocked him out.
    
    That day Carl was on edge. He did not know what will happen. Will they kick
    them all out or just his dad. It has been two hours and he still had those
    what if thoughts. He had to get his mind off of what if so he went to Sam
    and Rob's. Once there he found out they have to find another spot for their
    club as Peat is now staying there. While looking for a new place for their
    club they heard talk about having a meeting on what should they do about
    Rick. Carl tried not to lesson and focus on finding a new place for the
    club. Once they found the spot Rick went to grab Mike and the other
    boys. However the other boys did not want to come just yet on what had
    happen. Rob understood the whole thing. So it was once again just the four
    of them. Just naked in a basement. They just hope they did not have to move
    the club a third time. They all looked at each other wondering who will
    start things off. Mike decided he should start things. He went up to Carl
    and went on his knees and start to suck his dick while the brothers
    watch. But soon it came to much for the brothers as they went into a sixty
    nine. Carl could not help but to moan as Mike was sucking him. Carl was
    soon getting close of cuming and decided he rather cum inside Mike's
    ass. He soon pulled out of Mike's mouth and started to suck his dick while
    fingering Mike's ass. While that was going on Rob was fingering his
    brother's ass. The moans filled the room. As Carl was sucking he could tell
    that Mike was close of cuming, so he stopped sucking Mike and started to
    fuck him. Mike moaned even more as he was being fucked. As this was going
    on Rob was fucking Sam. Sam and Mike managed to make out while they are
    being fucked. Both Rob and Carl was fucking faster and faster until Mike
    and Sam came at the same time. This drove Carl and Rob to fuck even
    faster. Soon Rob was the next one to cum and that made Carl cum. All four
    of them where resting before they got dressed.  As Carl left the house the
    thoughts of leaving Alexandra came back. He did not want that to happen but
    it was not up to him or the gang but the people of Alexandra. That night
    Luckly Rick was staying. For now anyways.
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter ends while the show is still going on. I may deside to add more to it as time goes by. Other then that I hope you enjoyed the story as well as this chapter. 
> 
> Please let me know and if you want would you let Carl be your sex master? Also check out my other stories. Little more stories are heading your way.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of the chapter please let me know.


End file.
